It's Complicated
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: Ever since they were little, everyone knew Alvin and Brittany liked each other, well, everyone except for Alvin and Brittany themselves. NOW M RATED!
1. Chapter 1

Alvin laughed after his best friend Tyler Morris told him a funny joke. They had just walked into West Eastman High School with his brothers and Tyler was pretending that he wasn't scared of their first year in high school as a freshman.

It was very different from their primary school. Everything was completely different. The environment was different, the the subjects were different and the classes were different. The only thing that wasn't so different was, the girls. But of course, Alvin and Tyler didn't mind it one bit.

They were both 'on the market' but choose to go for Alvin more because he has the looks and the charm. Which Tyler does have but it was all about Alvin's muscles and strength which was far better than Tyler's.

But Alvin turned them all down. He didn't want a typical cheer leader or a stuck up mean girl, he just wanted someone who was different and talented. And since this was high school, he was hoping he could find his perfect match.

As for Simon and Theodore, they couldn't wait to be in all their classes and try out for the clubs like the science club for Simon and the cooking club for Theodore.

Alvin started thinking about who could fit with his credentials. But got interrupted by Tyler.

"Uh oh. You're thinking again." He teased.

Alvin sighed. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about..."

"Hey I already know, man. 'The one'." He mocked with air quotes.

Alvin rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked at his surroundings until he groaned as something caught his eye.

"Oh no." He groaned.

"What?" Tyler asked as he began to look around too. But once he saw what it was he groaned too.

A guy came over to them with long black curly hair that reached just above his shoulders and dressed up like a hippy. It was their 'friend' Rupert Turner.

Now Rupert was this annoying boy who was not so strong and talks about peace a lot when he is outside of classes.

Alvin and Tyler looked over at each other with a bewildered expression. They were sure he said he wasn't coming to this high school.

"Hi guys!" He exclaimed happily with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Rupert". Tyler said less than happily.

"How was your summer you guys?" The very awkward boy asked.

"Uh...it was good. I see you haven't changed a bit since primary school." Alvin pointed out. He wasn't too thrilled either about seeing Rupert again.

Rupert just smiled and straightened out his clothes while Alvin took a sip of his coffee.

Tyler just smiled when he saw students starting to make a pathway. Alvin just rolled his eyes.

"Ooh Alvin. Here comes your girlfriend." Tyler teased.

Alvin sighed when he heard high heels hitting the tiles. It was none other than Brittany Miller herself. Alvin and Brittany have always had this rivalry between them since kindergarten.

They would argue for hours over something pointless until they won or he would put glue in her hair and she would ruin his favorite red hat. They were mortal enemies.

But that didn't stop people from being 100% sure that they liked each other. Alvin didn't see her more than an evil teenage diva, and Brittany didn't see him more than some hotshot wannabe.

She stopped right in front of them and her best friend Paige Edwards stood next to her. Brittany glared at them evilly. Before she could say anything, Paige exclaimed, "Hi guys!"

Brittany huffed, "Paige!" She yelled.

"Yeah Britt?" She asked innocently.

Brittany rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Tyler, Alvin and Rupert.

"Well, if it isn't the three idioteers" she said with a smirk.

"Hey Britt. How was your summer?" Alvin asked her casually.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me Britt. Only my friends call me that. And second, I just spent my whole summer remembering why I hate you." She shot at him.

"Wow Brittany, how old are you, 4?" Alvin snarled at her.

"Nah, I'm Alvin, I have the looks that every girl drools over...I know about music...acting...nah." she mocked in a manly voice.

"Real mature Brittany." Alvin commented.

"Oh please, like you know anything about being mature. And at least people like me for my personality and not my looks." Brittany snapped at him.

"Scare any blind orphans lately?" He asked her with a grin.

"Well aren't you hilarious. They're only blind because they saw your ugly face." She remarked feeling proud of herself.

"If my face is so ugly then why do you look at it?" Alvin challenged.

"Why are you so annoying?" She shot back.

"Why don't you ask my face?!" He yelled.

By this time, there was an invisible wall of tension between them. His sky blue eyes were filled with hatred while her blue eyes were filled with fury.

After staring into each other's eyes for a couple more milliseconds, Brittany groaned and stormed off grabbing Paige's arm by the wrist. Paige waved as she was being pulled away.

"UGH! Can you believe her?!"

Both Tyler and Rupert were trying to burst out laughing.

He sighed. "What's so funny?"

"You and Brittany." Tyler said simply.

"What about me and Brittany?" He asked questionably.

"That was pretty hot man." He said followed by a laugh.

"Yep. Pretty steamy." Rupert added laughing along with Tyler.

"Imagine how hot their sex would be." Dying from laughter.

"Okay. Too far." Alvin shook his head and walked off to the drama hall.

Alvin walked into homeroom about 30 seconds late. When he walked in everyone stared at him.

"You're late!" The man standing on the stage said.

"Oh um. I'm sorry." Alvin apologized.

"Okay well, take a seat and then we can begin." He said gesturing to the chairs. That man must be the teacher, Mr Evans.

Alvin gazed around the seats and saw none of them open. He closed his eyes and finally found an open seat. But he didn't move a muscle.

"There are no open seats." Alvin lied.

Evans looked confused. "There's a seat there next to Brittany." He pointed out.

"Can I maybe have a different seat? Maybe in a shark tank...or in a pool with loaded guns?" Alvin asked hoping to get a different seat.

"I would love it if he sat on a bunch of load of guns." Brittany cut in.

"Don't worry Brittany won't bite." Evans said motioning for him to take a seat next to her.

Alvin looked down at Brittany. She made a biting motion to intimidate him. He rolled his eyes and slumped down next to her.

They were listening to Evans as he went on and on about acting.

Halfway during the class, Brittany leaned over to him and whispered to him. "I hate you."

Alvin ignored her and tried to focus.

Brittany loved to get on his nerves, so it angered her when he didn't fight back.

She leaned in again. "Haaaaaaate" she stretched the word hate out.

Alvin leaned in back in and whispered to her. "You're so immature."

"You are such a loser." she whispered back.

"Alvin! Brittany! Would you like to come up on the stage please?" Evans announced.

Alvin and Brittany stared at him in bewilderment.

"Come on you two!" He rushed.

Alvin and Brittany slowly went on stage.

"Okay Alvin, can you tell me what you two were whispering about?" Evans asked him as he crossed his arms.

"Uh, Brittany was acting totally immature, and I was trying to shut her up." Alvin said bluntly.

"Nuh uh! Alvin was being a loser and trying to talk to me and I was shutting_ him _up!" Brittany fought back.

"No no no. Don't go there." Alvin argued.

"I will totally go there." She argued back.

Evans rolled his eyes as Alvin and Brittany argued back and forth.

He picked up a trumpet and blew into it to make an irritating noise in their faces.

"Since you two don't know how to get along, I will be giving you an extra assignment. You'll have to do a scene based on this script." He told them handing them both scripts.

They both started arguing again and Evans blew the trumpet in their faces again.

"You _will _do this and you'll have two weeks to do it in. And I expect it to be real. And if you make it unbelievable, then you both get an F for this term." Evans threatened.

Both Alvin and Brittany groaned and were about to get back on their seats as Evans started talking about a new topic.

**So do you like it? Should I continue or not? Please tell me what you think. And please review. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright class. Now it's time for some acting exercises. So how about Alvin, Brittany, Paige and Rupert come on to the stage." Evans told them.

Alvin sighed heavily as he got up while Brittany just rolled her eyes annoyed and got up and onto the stage. They both weren't looking forward to this. Or the scene they had to _work together _on to pass their first term.

Alvin took a glance at his script, it was a romantic scene. And seeing how this is he was just considering on getting an F for it. He didn't want to do a romantic scene with...ugh...Brittany. Even if they attempted to do the scene, they would never be able to get it done without killing each other.

"Now I want you all to do some acting exercises so...Paige! Start us off with any random thought." Evans yelled.

She giggled. "Hi! My name is Paige!" She announced.

"Don't you think we knows that?" Rupert asked her.

"Everybody knows that!" Brittany snapped at him.

"For once could you just be nice?!" Alvin asked her.

"Gosh Alvin. You should just not talk. Your voice annoys me!" She yelled at him.

"How could anybody put up with you?!" Alvin exclaimed.

"I have good qualities!" She defended herself.

"Oh really." He scoffed and shook his head.

"Can you just shut up already?!" She hissed at him.

"You know what, lately you've been irritating me and doing my head in." He pointed out.

"And why should I care? And my reason for being irritating is that you just had to be here!" She fought back.

He shook his head. "Nope. I think it's something more." Trying to break her.

"Obviously it's not." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Could it possibly be because...you like me?" He asked trying to break her.

"Keep quiet Alvin. You're talking nonsense." She snapped walking passed him to the other side of the stage.

"Really Brittany? Are you sure I'm not right?" He challenged as he smirked at her.

"Seriously Alvin, if you think that _I_ like _you_, then you're delusional." She shot back placing a hand on her hip.

"The fact that you 'hate' me is a great cover-up for liking me." Alvin told her trying to crack her shell.

"Unbelievable." She simply said.

"Very believable actually." He shot back.

"We will _never _be a couple." She told him firmly. They started glaring at each other. Tension and anger built up massively very quickly.

"I love the Xylophones! They make such beautiful music." Paige blurted out breaking the tension.

Alvin and Brittany had forgotten about Rupert and Paige. They had been standing there the whole time.

"You're so right!" Rupert announced.

"Zebra's live in zoo's." Paige announced.

"And monkeys." Rupert added.

"BOO!" Alvin screamed at Brittany making her scream and fly backwards a foot or two.

"DARN YOU ALVIN!"

"And you broke character. But I'd like to say thank you to the four of you. Especially Alvin and Brittany who just can't seem to get along even when they're 'acting'." He looked at them.

"You may return back to your seats." He told them as he went back on the stage as they were getting off.

Alvin sighed and sat down. Brittany had a pleased smile when he slumped in the chair looking a bit annoyed at Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany stayed silent for the rest of the class. They couldn't risk another assignment.

Once the bell rang Brittany tried leaving the room before Alvin could confront her about the assignment. Before she got out of the classroom, Alvin gripped her wrist.

This angered her. She spun around and yanked at his hand yelling, "LET GO OF ME!"

He ignored her orders and said, "When are we going to work on the scene?"

"Never." She said simply shrugging.

"I don't care what you think, but I don't want an F for this term," Alvin said firmly.

Brittany groaned. "Fine. We'll meet at yours house, six?" She confirmed.

"Why not your house?" He asked.

"Do you wanna work on it or not?" She hissed at him.

"Alright, gosh." Alvin said holding his hands up.

Alvin pulled out a sticky note and a pen. "Here is my number, text me and I'll give you my address." Alvin told her handing her the sticky note.

Brittany ripped it out of his hand and stomped off. Alvin rolled his eyes and made his way to his locker.

* * *

"I don't see what you're freaked out about!" Paige exclaimed as her friend paced back and forth.

"Ugh, Paige, how can you not see what I'm freaked out about? If it was my sisters then they would know in an instant!" Brittany exclaimed stopping her pacing for a quick moment.

"He just said that to wind you up and lose the acting exercise." Paige tried explaining to her friend.

"But that doesn't matter! What bothers me is that everything he said was true!" Brittany yelled.

"So what, you like Alvin Seville, what's the problem?" Paige asked super confused by her friend's emotions.

Brittany quickly covered Paige's mouth. "Never. Ever. Say that out loud again." she ordered with fury in her eyes. "Got it?"

Paige nodded her head violently.

"Good, now let's get to class." She said grabbing her friend's wrist gently.

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin went to look for Tyler. He had finally spotted him talking to some girls.

"Tyler!" Alvin interrupted pulling his friend away from the girls.

Tyler groaned. "What man, can't you see I'm busy?" He said acknowledging the girls eyeing him.

Alvin glanced at them. "They're blonde, they'll wait." Alvin bluntly said.

Tyler sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I have to do a romantic scene with Brittany." He said cutting to the point.

Tyler covered his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"This isn't funny!" He yelled drawing the attention of people near them.

"Dude, just don't think about it. You'll feel fine about it later on" Tyler said giving him hard-to-do advice.

Alvin shook his head and walked away. He decided he would give it a try but tried not to think about it for the rest of the day. The fact that Brittany was in three more of his classes didn't help at all.

He made sure he went to each of his classes early so he doesn't sit next to her. And he didn't. So he was really happy.

Finally it was the end of the day. Alvin waited with Simon and Theodore for Dave to pick them up. He couldn't wait to get his own driver's licence.

Dave pulled up when he got in, he had an enormous grin on his face.

Alvin rolled his eyes as his brothers greeted him and we got into the car with me being in the passenger seat while Simon and Theodore were in the back seat.

"Sooo, how was your day at West Eastman?." He asked us 'unexpectantly'.

"Great!" Simon exclaimed happily.

"I made some new friends Dave! And so did Eleanor!" He told him cheerfully.

"And you Alvin?" He asked me with a huge grin on his face.

Alvin sighed. "Terrible." He replied simply.

His grin faded. "How was it terrible?"

"Brittany is in four of my classes, and since she wouldn't stop bugging me, I have to do a romantic scene with her as punishment. So she's coming over tonight so we can work on it." Alvin explained.

Dave remembered Brittany, and how much Alvin hated her.

"What happened with you two, you guys used to be best friends." His father acknowledged thinking back to when they were four.

Alvin shuddered. It was hard to believe that they were ever friends. Alvin had been invited to her 4th birthday party. They played together the whole time. After that, they had numerous playdates.

Dave believed that Alvin loved Brittany like a child. Alvin and Brittany would play with chalk on Alvin's driveway, they would ride there little tricycles down the street, and they would eat ice cream at the park. They used to be best friends.

"Dave, we were four and we didn't know what friendship truly was," Alvin explained.

Dave rolled his eyes.

Alvin thought back to the downfall of their 'friendship.'  
_  
One day they were at the park swinging on the swings. They weren't talking to eachother, so Brittany decided to say something._

_It was something she had been thinking about a lot lately. "Alvin, I think that we shouldn't be fwends anymore," she said as she stopped swinging._

_Alvin stopped swinging. "Why not?" He choked out._

"_Because, my mother's best friend's daughter said that little boys have cooties. And cooties is a terrible disease that kills little girls like me." she explained to him._

"_But, I don't have cooties," Alvin pleaded._

"_Yes you do, you're a little boy. All little boys have cooties. And if you don't get rid of them, then you'll have cooties forever," she said subtly. "And I don't want to friends with someone who has cooties."_

_With that, she hopped off the swing, fixed her hair, and walked home._

Alvin remembered crying for about 15 minutes straight. Dave had found him crying and walking down the road. He couldn't remember how to get home from the park. He took him out for ice cream to get him to stop crying.

And by the time Alvin's flashback was over, Dave pulled over in their driveway.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore got out of the car when they had pulled up and went to the kitchen for a snack. He grabbed an apple and ran up the stairs.

While he was running up stairs Dave called him from down stairs at him, "Do your homework! I mean it Alvin, if you don't do it then you can forget about dinner!"

"Okay Dave!" Alvin replied without turning around. He went into his room and tossed his bag on the floor. He took a bite of his apple and switched on the TV.

After Alvin's grades went up by the help of Simon after asking Dave for a TV in his room because he claimed that Simon and Theodore don't let him pick the channels, he was able to just watch TV without having to go downstairs. Making his life much easier.

But after a few seconds later, Dave opened his door already knowing about him being defiant. He gave him an annoyed look.

"When are you gonna start following the rules? I really regret buying you that TV." He asked giving him a scold.

Alvin sighed, "Can I move out?" He shot back.

"What?" He asked him feeling confused.

"To that old RV you got from Big Cookie." Alvin reminded him.

When you turn 16, feel free," He said shutting his door and leaving.

"Yes!" Alvin shouted. He would be sixteen in a few years.

Alvin watched re-runs of That 70s' Show for about 2 hours. Finally he turned it off and started on his homework. It was ridiculous that he had homework on the first day of school.

He worked on it for a while before his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and read who had texted him. It was an unknown number.

He read it.

_What's your address idiot?_

Alvin sighed. It didn't take a genius like Simon or Jeanette to know that it was Brittany.

He texted her the answer.

_122 Lake Beach Drive_

After he told her that, he sighed and added her as a contact. He set his phone down on his desk and continued his homework.

His phone had vibrated a few seconds later. He picked it up and read the new text.

_K. Be there in 20 mins. If u add me as a contact, I'll hurt you._

Alvin set his phone down and worked on his homework. Dave had came in his room a few minutes later.

"Alvin, I have an emergency at work. I'll be back in a couple hours okay? I'm leaving you in charge and expect the house to be still standing when I get back. Got it?" He asked him.

"Got it. Wait. What? Did you say hours?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry. But don't worry. You'll be with your brothers." He assured him.

"Dave, Brittany's coming over; you can't leave me alone with her!" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to be strong. And like I said already. You'll be with your brothers. And you have Kane with you." He said as he walked up and kissed him on the forehead which he cringed at. He was a little too old for it now.

"Bye." Dave said as he rushed out.

Kane jumped up on the bed and Alvin stroked his head.

Alvin worked on his homework some more until the bell rang. Kane lost it and ran down the stairs barking.

"Time to die." Alvin muttered to himself as he walked out of his room.

"Who's at the door Alvin?" Simon asked from his room.

"Brittany." He told him grumpily.

He laughed. "Well, good luck then."

"Thanks. I'll need all the luck I can get." Alvin told him as he started walking downstairs. As he was walking down the stairs, the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming! Chill!" He yelled.

And the doorbell just rang yet again.

He opened it and Brittany walked in passed him. Kane jumped up trying to get her attention which just sent her crashing down on the floor.

"Agh!" She yelled as the dog 'attacked' her.

"Don't worry, he's friendly," Alvin informed her.

"Well guess what, I'm not!" She snapped while struggling to push the dog's face away from hers.

"Oh…reeeeeally?" Alvin said sarcastically.

Brittany groaned. "Get your dog off of me!" She yelled.

Alvin picked up Kane and 'accidentally' let him lick her face.

Brittany screamed in frustration. Alvin laughed and put Kane in the other room. "Got your script?" Alvin asked her.

"Yeah, now lets get this thing done and over with." She said pushing passed him.

**Did you like this chapter? Let me know if you did or not. And there is only one way to do that…REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany pushed Alvin as she walked passed him and went up the stairs with him following right behind her. She had found his room without him telling her where it was. He still had the same room from when they were best friends except now he doesn't share with his brothers.

She walked in and dropped her bag on his bed. She reached inside it and grabbed her script. Alvin grabbed his script off of his desk and sat on his bed.

"Where's Dave?" She asked.

"Emergency at work." Alvin said subtly.

"And your brothers?" She looked at him.

"In their own bed rooms." He told her.

Brittany nodded and looked down at her script.

Alvin sighed, "So my character, Ben, is in love with your character, Jane, but Jane rejects Ben saying that she doesn't want to go our with him because her ex is trying to kill her." Alvin said looking over at the summary on the front page.

Brittany groaned and plopped herself on the floor.

Alvin rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on, stand up," he ordered.

She looked up at him and glared. She then sighed and stood up. As much as Alvin didn't want to do this, he just wanted to get it done and over with.

Alvin looked at his script and got into character.

"Jane." he said in a suave voice looking into her ice-blue eyes, "Run away with me, please," he pleaded softly.

Brittany looked down at her script. It said she was supposed to say, '_I wish I could, because I love you, but I'll get killed.'_

She didn't want to say that, not to Alvin anyway. "I'm not saying that." she said bluntly.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Brittany, you don't have a choice, it's just a short scene, it's not that bad," Alvin tried reasoning with her.

Brittany sighed and crossed her arms, "No."

Alvin crossed his arms, "I'm Brittany, I don't do anything I don't wanna do cuz I'm a drama queen," Alvin mocked her in a girly voice.

Brittany shot him a death glare then shook her head and looked at her script. "I wish I could, because I love you, but I'll get killed." She said with no emotion whatsoever.

Alvin got frustrated with her and lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are such a child," he shot at her.

Brittany stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, you know what, instead of acting like a little girl, which you're not, try acting like Jane!" Alvin snapped at her.

She let out a 'hmph!' and turned her back on him and kept her arms crossed.

Alvin sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? but could you just try to do the scene with emotion this time?" He asked her calming down a bit.

She cautiously turned around and looked down at her script. She didn't respond to firm yelling, she responded to calmness.

Alvin decided to start over. "Jane, run away with me, please." he said in character.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and said: "I wish I could, because I love you, but I'll get killed." she said looking deep into his warm sky blue eyes.

She was like a whole different person. It was believable, and she was perfect. She wasn't the Brittany he always knew her as. For those 7 seconds, she was like a whole new, gentler, person.

Brittany pulled back. Alvin looked down at his script as he felt his cheeks starting to turn red. "Okay, so let's continue."

"Okay" she whispered.

Alvin looked down at his script and continued. "I will try and do whatever it takes to protect you from him." He said putting his hand on her waist like the script said to do.

Alvin was a bit surprised when she didn't pull away from him.

"He's too strong and too smart. But I swear, if I could run away with you I would." She said placing a hand on his cheek. His cheek was warm and her hand had a soft touch. It was very soft for someone so tough and mean.

"I know how I can change your mind," he said softly.

"How?" She whispered.

Alvin looked down at his script. Brittany looked over at her script too. They suddenly pulled away from each other. They're next step was to kiss. They both didn't know what to say or do next.

"I'm getting hungry. I want some food." Brittany stated breaking the awkward silence.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Brittany, we just started working on the scene fifteen minutes ago. We'll eat later." He said about to continue.

She crossed her arms and sat on his bed. "I'm not going to do anything else until I get some food." She said firmly.

Alvin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine then. Come on." He said as he exited the room.

She smiled feeling pleased and followed him down the stairs. She stood behind him as he opened the fridge.

"Apple?" He asked.

"No, I just ate an apple before I came here." She replied.

Alvin rolled his eyes and continued looking through the fridge.

"Pudding?" He tried.

"Are you trying to make me fat?"

He looked annoyed. "It's vanilla."

"So? I only eat chocolate pudding and that's when I'm on a diet." She shot at him.

"Really now? Well, keep working on it. It looks like you gotten a bit more fatter than yesterday." He told her slyly while smirking.

She gasped. "Really?!" She looked over at her figure in horror.

He chuckled evilly. "Nope."

She just gave him a death glare.

Alvin sighed. "Carrots?"

"No, carrots hurt my teeth."

"You are so picky." He informed her.

She smiled when she saw something intriguing.

She reached in and pulled out a bag of hot dogs.

Alvin glanced at the bag. "Hot dogs? I thought you were on a diet."

Brittany shrugged. "This can be an exception."

"Brittany, we have a limited amount of time, I'm not making hot dogs." He told her about to grab the package from her.

She pulled it away form him. "I could always go home." she challenged.

Alvin sighed and snatched the package from her before closing the fridge.

"How many do you want?" He asked her as he pulled out a pot and filled it with water.

"One." she replied sitting on the counter.

Alvin put in one for her, and two for himself. He put the hot dogs back in the fridge and looked back at the counter where Brittany _was_ sitting. She had gotten off and wandered into the living room.

"You were fat as a child." She said examining his kindergarten photo.

"I wasn't fat, I was a little chubby." He defended taking the picture from her.

"Not only was I chubby, I also had cooties," He said sparking her memory.

"You still have cooties." She said thinking back to the day she abandoned him in the park.

Alvin shook his head and went back to check on the hot dogs. He got out three hot dog buns and placed a hot dog in each of them.

"The hot dogs are done." He informed Brittany who was looking at his baby pictures.

She walked over and he handed it to her. She took a bite as Alvin reached in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of ketchup.

He shook it and flipped open the lid. He held a hot dog at eye level and was about to squirt some ketchup on it. But it didn't happen because at that moment his hot dog was being whacked out of his hand and falling onto the floor.

He looked up at Brittany. "What was that for?!" He yelled.

"I hate it when people put ketchup on hot dogs! It's way too fattening and the smell of it stinks!" She yelled back at him.

"So that meant you had to knock it out of my hands?" He asked confused.

"Yes." She said simply taking a bite of her hot dog. Alvin looked down at his hot dog to see if there was any way he could save it. That was impossible though because Kane had just found a new snack to eat.

Alvin sighed and went over to the counter and picked up his other hot dog. He was about to take a bite, but then he decided this was the perfect opportunity to bug Brittany.

He picked up the ketchup and shook it again. "Oh, I'm about to put ketchup on this hot dog." He said as he flipped open the lid.

"No, Alvin!" She yelled as she grabbed for the bottle.

Alvin laughed as he held it high above his head. She was shorter than him, so she couldn't reach it.

"Alvin just give me the bottle." She said softly laughing as she stood on her tippy toes trying to reach it.

They were both laughing. That was when they realized how close they were. They were practically pressed against eachother, and Brittany was face to face with Alvin since she was on her tippy toes.

Alvin felt his heart beat faster as he looked into her mesmerizing ice blue eyes. They both slowly leaned in. Their lips barely touched.

Alvin leaned in the slightest bit more so their lips pressed against eachother. Her lips were soft and gentle. Sparks flew in Alvin's body. He had kissed many girls before, but this was different.

The kiss lasted for about 6-7 seconds before they pulled apart.

Brittany turned red and looked at her feet. She started to stutter.

Alvin was equally embarrassed. "I…uh…I didn't…um." He stuttered.

"I gotta go." She said as she ran upstairs to get her bag. She grabbed her bag and script and ran out the door. Alvin hadn't moved a muscle.

"Wait!" He called after her running to the door. He looked out the window. She walked as fast as she could. Alvin turned around and pulled his red hat off before he ran his fingers through his hair then put it back on.

What just happened?

**YAY FOR ALVITTANY! REVIEW and let me know if you liked this chapter or not. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked quickly back home. That wasn't supposed to happen. Now Alvin knew that she liked him. Ugh, this is terrible, she thought to herself.

She shouldn't have annoyed him in class. Because thanks to her idiocy; she was stuck in this mess. It was kind of chilly.

She rubbed her frigid arms trying to keep warm. She almost felt like crying when it started to rain. But she remained strong. Sure she had to walk another half mile in the rain, but it wasn't that bad, right?

She didn't want to rehearse for that stupid scene again. She didn't want to speak of it again; she didn't even want to speak to Alvin again. She didn't even want to see his perfect, breathtaking face ever again.

But she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this so easily. She could finally see her house from where she was.

She groaned when she saw Miss Miller's car in the driveway. She only told her sisters that she was going over to the Seville's place.

She opened the front door and slipped off her soaking wet and aching heels. She pulled off her soggy socks and threw them in the wash in disgust. She hated smelly socks. Even if it was from her own feet.

Just after she had put them in the wash she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. She looked up and saw it was her sisters.

"Hey Britt. How was your date with Alvin?" Eleanor smirked at me.

I glared at her. "You know very well that Alvin and I hate each other and that I only went over to his house to rehearse that stupid scene with him." I told her as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Whatever you say Britt." Jeanette told me smiling at me as she rolled her eyes.

"Brittany, is that you?" Miss Miller called from the staircase. Brittany saw her coming down stairs smiling when she saw her.

"Hey Miss Miller!" She greeted her.

"So, where were you?" She asked Brittany as she raised an eyebrow at her crossing her arms.

"I was rehearsing something at that Alvin kid's house. I'm all done for today, and hopefully I won't have to do something like that ever again." She stated and was about to walk upstairs but was stopped.

"What happened?" She asked concerned; not sure if Alvin did something to her, or if she did something to him, both were very likely.

"It's nothing." She said quietly as she walked upstairs to her room.

She dropped her bag on the floor and sat on her bed. She reached in her side-table drawer and pulled out her iPod and started going through it.

Suddenly, she flinched when she heard something coming from her closet.

"Who's there?" She called out.

There was no response. She grabbed a pillow from her bed firmly and walked cautiously to the closet.

She held the pillow in one hand, and reached for the handle with her other hand.

She grabbed the handle and yanked the door open as she drew back the pillow ready to hit the person with it. Her eyes widened when she saw Eleanor, reading her, what she likes to call, a private journal and not a diary.

"Ellie!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled dropping the 'private journal' on the floor and started to run.

Brittany turned on her heals and chased her feeling annoyed.

"Get back here!" She screamed chasing her down the stairs.

"Miss Miller, HELP!" She screamed running and jumping into her stepmother's arms.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She threatened pointing a finger at Eleanor sitting in her mother's arms.

"Brittany." Miss Miller said annoyed.

"What?!" She snapped at her.

"Leave your sister alone," She said subtly.

"She was reading my di—she was reading my journal!" She accused.

"She's your little sister Brittany, go to your room." Miss Miller ordered.

"But she…"

"Room, now!" Her stepmother demanded.

Brittany screamed in anger and stomped upstairs.

"Bye Britt!" Eleanor yelled after her.

Brittany went back upstairs and threw herself on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

She glanced at her phone, and in the top corner, there was a little green light flashing which meant she had a notification. Most likely a text message. Probably from Paige.

She picked up her phone and looked in her notification box.

1 new message…from…Alvin.

Brittany groaned. As if her day couldn't get any worse.

She read the message. All it said was:

_I'm sorry.  
_  
Brittany sighed and set her phone down on the side table.

She needed someone to talk to. Someone smart and understood what she was going through. Someone who would pay attention to her, and not get distracted. She needed the most intelligent person she knew.

So Jeanette was smart...but she doubted that she would understand.

There was also Eleanor...who understood but would pretty much tease her and not pay attention to what she would say because she gets distracted a lot.

So that left the only person she could think of who was smart, understood what she was going through and would actually pay attention to her and not get so distracted.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Brittany ran downstairs before one of her sisters could get to the door.

Brittany opened the door and smiled. "Hey Paige." She greeted as her friend ran in passed her.

"Oh, hello Paige dear, what a surprise." Miss Miller said.

Eleanor and Jeanette approached Paige and Brittany.

"Hey Paige." They greeted.

"Hey Ellie. Hey Jean. How are you?" Paige greeted happily.

"Oh we're fine." Jeanette assured her.

"Yeah. We're both alright." Eleanor agreed with her as she nodded smiling.

Brittany closed her eyes. "Come on Paige." She said grabbing her wrist.

Paige followed Brittany upstairs and they went into Brittany's room.

Paige grabbed Brittany by her wrist and pulled her onto Brittany's bed so they were sitting right across from each other.

"Ok, so explain to me what happened." Paige said changing into serious-mode.

Brittany sighed, "I went over to his house to rehearse the scene I got punished with, and we worked on it for a while, and then I got hungry. He made hot dogs, and when he tried to put ketchup on the hot dog, I reached for the bottle, and then we got really close, and then we…we…" Brittany explained, but being unable to say the last part.

"Kissed?" Paige whispered.

Brittany nodded.

Paige gasped and covered her mouth. "Aww, that's so sweet!" She exclaimed.

Brittany's eyes widened. "Sweet?" She screeched. "What the hell is the matter with you?" She yelled.

Paige's excited expression changed to a hurt expression. Brittany rolled her eyes as the fragile little girl started sobbing.

Brittany automatically felt guilty. "Paige, I'm sorry, I'm just upset." Brittany apologized.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her innocent friend. Paige returned the hug and switched back into chipper mode.

"So, why is it not sweet?" Paige asked confused.

Brittany sighed. "Because, I can't like Alvin." she said simply.

"Why not?" Paige asked playing with her plush bear.

"Because I hate him!" She exclaimed.

Paige was really confused now. "Sooo, you like him, but you hate him?" Paige said trying to compensate.

"Now you see why I'm freaking out!" Brittany exclaimed frustrated.

"Well, why do you hate him?" Paige asked pretending like she was a therapist.

"Because I like him." Brittany admitted.

"Well that doesn't make any sense. If you like someone, you're supposed to tell them." Paige explained.

"Oh, so you're saying that you told Rupert that you like him?" Rupert teased.

"This isn't about me and Rupert, this is about you and Alvin." Paige said trying to get through to her friend.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Brittany said as she got up.

"But Britt..." Paige started but was interrupted by the annoying chiming of her phone.

Paige picked up her phone and answered. "Hello?"

Brittany watched her as she listened to the person on the other line.

"But I…" Then she paused again.

"Brittany is…" Another pause.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She said with a sigh before hanging up.

"It's my mum, she wanted me home on time for dinner…"

Brittany sighed. "Alright. Fine. Bye then." Brittany patted Paige on the shoulder. She really needed her here. She was the only person she could talk to without explaining anything. She just knew how Brittany was feeling without her having to say anything.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." Paige said as she ran out the door.

Brittany sighed after Paige ran off. She walked over to her dresser and picked up a photo of Paige.

She opened the frame from the back and another photo fell out of it and into her hand. It was a hidden photo that she didn't want anyone to see.

She looked at it. It was a picture of her and Alvin at hers and her sisters 4th birthday party.

They were both wearing birthday hats, hers was pink and Alvin's was red and Alvin's chubby arm was around her shoulders. They both had big toothy smiles. Alvin was missing his two front teeth, and Brittany was missing a less important tooth.

Brittany's lips tugged into a smile. She remembered when they were 'fudgy buddies,' as Alvin had named them. And that name could be blamed on the pound of fudge they ate after hers and her sister's party.

She remembered the day she abandoned him in the park because her mother's best friend's daughter, who was moved out now, told her that little boys have cooties, and cooties would make her sick and die. The funny thing was that she actually believed her.

Alvin took it like a break up. Brittany found that particularly amusing.

Brittany had to face it, she was in love with Alvin Seville…but she didn't want to be.

**Ah young love…:3 Have any of you guys felt the feeling of love? ****Anywho, did you guys like this chapter? I did. It showed Brittany's life at home. Make sure you REVIEW and let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Alvin walked into school the next morning with only one person on his mind; Brittany. She had ignored his texts, and his calls. She didn't want to accept the fact that they kissed.

Alvin was still stunned, and kinda confused. He didn't tell anyone, when Dave asked how his rehearsal went, he lied and said that it went perfectly fine. And when Tyler called and asked how it went, he knew he wouldn't be able to spew out the same lie, so he just told Tyler that she never showed up.

He looked all around the main hallway, Brittany was nowhere in sight. He sighed, held his coffee firmly in his hand, and walked to his locker. While he was loading his books into his locker, he started thinking; maybe he shouldn't confront Brittany about it just yet. Maybe he should let her simmer down for a couple days.

He just shook his head not sure what to do. He wanted to talk to her. He felt different about her now. But it was strange, and a big change. Maybe it would be best if they didn't get any closer than enemies. They were happy as enemies; they didn't want to go out…or did they?

Alvin didn't know what he wanted. She had criticized him his whole life, called him names, pushed him, and embarrassed him, why was he so attracted to her now?

Did she feel the same way? He could only imagine what she would do to him if he said something about it in public.

"Hi Alvin." He heard a familiar voice greet him. Once he recognized the voice, he rolled his eyes and groaned quietly.

He closed his locker. Standing next to him was his ex girlfriend, Ashley. She was a bi*ch. Alvin couldn't stand her. She was the captain of the cheer-leading squad.

They went out for all of 7th and 8th grade. It was a young 'love' thing. "Hi Ashley." He greeted less than excited as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I was thinking that we should get back together." She said out of nowhere.

When she said it, Alvin spit his coffee all over in front of him.

"Ew." She said after his coffee was spit out in front of him. "Anyway, I think we should get back together, cuz you're hot, and so am I, so we make a great couple," she explained.

"Ashley, I don't think that's a great idea." Alvin told her rubbing at some coffee stains on his shirt.

"Why, are you going out with someone else?" She asked.

"Uh, no." He said thinking of Brittany.

"Well, then why can't you go out with me?" She exclaimed.

Alvin tried thinking of a response that wouldn't get him killed. Ashley would destroy him if he rejected her. Ashley Andrews was _never _rejected.

"So, is that a yes?" She asked batting her long lashes.

Alvin sighed and gave in. "I guess." He really enjoyed his head being connected to his body.

"Kk, sit with me at lunch." She demanded instead of asking.

"Okay." He replied as she crashed her lips onto his. She really over did it. She even bit his lip. She pulled away and gave him a flirty smile.

"Stay sexy." She demanded as she walked off.

Alvin checked his lip for blood, he was sure that she drew blood.

Alvin didn't want to be late for home room, so he hurried to Evan's class. He rushed in right before the bell rang.

Apparently there was no official seating chart, because Brittany was on the other side of the room. She was avoiding Alvin. She didn't even look at him. There were no open seats by her, so Alvin went and sat on the other side of the room.

Alvin glanced over at her numerous times, she never looked at him once. Even when she knew he was staring at her.

She sat the same way the whole class period. A scowl on her face, and her arms crossed. She even stayed that way when Paige tried talking to her.

Alvin wanted so much just to stand up and go talk to her.

"Alvin, Brittany, how is you scene coming along?" Evans exclaimed interrupting Alvin's thoughts.

"Uh, it's going good." Alvin lied. He glanced over at Brittany who quickly faced away from staring at him. He smiled at the fact that she had looked at him, even if it was only for a second.

"Well, that's good? Because I decided that you guys will present it tomorrow!" Evans exclaimed unexpectedly. This took both of them by surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Brittany exclaimed standing up.

"We can't do it tomorrow!" Alvin added.

"And why not? You said it was going good, so I took it as you can present it." Evans said as he turned around and continued the lesson.

Brittany huffed and fell back into her chair crossing her arms. Alvin sighed and sat in his chair.

They both knew the only way that they would be able to present it tomorrow, was to rehearse again.

Once the bell rang, Alvin hurried up to get Brittany before she tried to avoid him again. He followed her into the hallway.

"Brittany, wait." He said as he got in front of her.

She groaned. "What do you want!" She exclaimed clearly frustrated.

"You know that we have to rehearse again." He informed her.

"I don't want to. I'll just take the F." she challenged.

"Well I won't." he said firmly.

"Too bad." she said simply.

"Look, you just have to get over what happened, it was an accident, it meant nothing, okay?" Alvin said lying to himself and to her.

"Nothing at all?" She confirmed.

"Nothing." He replied. That was the biggest lie ever. It was definitely not nothing.

"Fine, we'll meet at my house, your dog freaks me out." She said.

Alvin sighed. "Fine."

Alvin was surprised when she didn't leave as fast as she could.

Instead, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, I'm sorry about ignoring you yesterday." She apologized looking at her feet.

"It's okay." He said smiling.

"Maybe we could start rehearsing during lunch?" She asked looking up at him.

He was about to reply, but Ashley came up and connected arms with him. Alvin rolled his eyes. This would definitely ruin everything.

"Why are you talking to Miller?" Ashley said snottily.

"Oh, you're dating the bi*ch queen?" Brittany shot back.

Brittany had always hated Ashley. It was because she was dating Alvin and Brittany was, even though she won't admit it, jealous of her.

"Back off slut." Ashley shot at Brittany.

"You gonna make me?" Brittany taunted.

"You bet I'll make you!" She exclaimed drawing the attention of everyone in the hallway.

"Okay" Alvin said as he pulled Ashley back. He wasn't worried about what Ashley would do to Brittany as much as he was worried what Brittany would do to Ashley. Brittany could be pretty severe.

"Play nice." Alvin ordered talking to both of them.

Both of them huffed. Ashley smirked and grabbed Alvin by the face and made out with him 's stomach churned. Ashley pulled away from him and Alvin looked at Brittany apologetically.

"I'll see you later Britt." Alvin said softly as he grabbed Ashley's hand.

"It's okay, I have to go puke anyway." Brittany remarked.

Ashley snapped her head around and stuck her tongue out at Brittany. Brittany mouthed the words 'screw you,' and walked off to her locker.

Brittany felt sick after seeing Ashley violate Alvin's face, right in front of her. She was positive that she puked a little in her mouth. She wanted Alvin to come over tonight now more than ever. She definitely didn't want him with, ugh, Ashley Andrews. Why was he going out with her again anyway?

She grabbed her stuff and walked to her second class.

…

Once 3rd period was over, Alvin waited by Ashley's locker for lunch. He was not looking forward to eating lunch with her and the rest of the cheerleaders.

He didn't even enjoy standing next to her overly dark, creepy locker. She surprised him with a kiss attack. He was getting sick of her already. But she would kill him if he dumped her. He didn't have to balls to dump her. Especially not now, she would think that he was dumping her for Brittany…wait, that's exactly what he would be doing.

"Hey baby." she greeted.

Alvin smiled a fake smile and replied. "Hey."

He grabbed her hand and they walked to lunch.

They met up with her friends, and they swooned over the fact that Alvin and Ashley were back together.

Ashley sat down and Alvin sat down next to her. All of her friends sat down too. All of the cheerleaders and the jocks. Alvin just happened to be one of those jocks. He was captain of the basketball team.

"Hey, Alvie Boy." Chad, the basketball team co-captain.

"Hey Chad." Alvin replied as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Alvin was flirting with Brittany Miller" Ashley told them.

**That's it for now. I'll update soon though. But for now, REVIEW. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin nearly choked on his pizza after Ashley said that he had been 'flirting' with Brittany.

Everyone at the table started gasping or laughing. "Brittany Miller? The hottie?" Chad asked surprised.

All the girls glared at him suddenly feeling jealous and the boys gave Alvin shocked and jealous looks.

Alvin felt a pang of anger and a bit of jealousy growing inside of him.

"She's not a 'hotttie'. She's such a loser. And ugly." Ashley added.

"No. She's popular Ash. Way more popular than you. And she's way more prettier than you and..." Chad told her but suddenly stopped once he saw her glaring at him.

"I'm gonna shut up now..." He said as quickly looked down at his food and ate in silence.

"I hear she slept with the entire football team." One of the cheerleaders whispered. Alvin heard that comment and felt anger boil inside him. At a couple tables to the right, Brittany overheard their conversation, she looked over and caught Alvin's gaze.

"Honestly, if she were to die, no one would care." Ashley said as she fixed her blonde hair.

Alvin saw a hurt and angry look in Brittany's eyes. That just caused him to get more angry. "Shut up!" He yelled making everyone in the school café stare at their table. He didn't mean to say it, he just lost it.

"What, did you say?" Ashley sneered standing up and staring knives into his eyes. If only staring could kill.

Alvin glanced over at Brittany, she was waiting for him to say that those cheer leaders were wrong about her. Alvin gulped as he looked back at Ashley.

He sighed. "I didn't say anything." He said softly.

"That's what I thought." Ashley snapped at him as she sat back down.

Alvin's heart broke when he saw Brittany get up and leave wiping away a tear as she did so.

He wanted to go and comfort her, but Ashley would have his head on a silver platter.

Everyone at their table sat awkwardly and ate their lunches silently.

Once lunch was over, Ashley forcefully dragged Alvin into the janitor's closet. She had a strong grip.

He decided not to say anything as she dragged him to save his head.

She threw him in and she entered locking the door behind her. Alvin rubbed his now-aching wrist.

"What was that for?" Alvin asked making sure not to raise his voice.

"You were an ass during lunch, and you need to apologize." She said bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" He asked checking to see if that was what she was looking for.

"No, you will apologize by coming to my house tonight, and then you'll say sorry in a certain way." she said with a flirty wink.

Alvin groaned in his head. "I can't come over tonight." He informed her thinking about his rehearsing da- session with Brittany.

"Why not?" She exclaimed.

"I have plans." He said subtly.

"Cancel them!" She yelled.

"It's a grade." He explained.

"Oh, so your grades are more important than me?" She exclaimed even louder.

It was a simple answer. '_Yes Ashley, my grades are waaay more important than you.' _But he didn't have a death wish right now, so he decided not to say that.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" He tried.

"NO!" She screamed.

Alvin ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe he could get Evans to give him another day for the scene. It wasn't likely, but it was worth a shot.

Alvin sighed. "Alright, I'll be there." He gave in. He was weak. He was sickened by his behavior. He didn't even understand why she wanted to get back together with him; she was the one who dumped him.

"Eek, I love you Alvie Poo." She screeched as she basically choked him into a hug. Alvin hated the name Alvie Poo. It made him want to puke.

After she attacked his lips violently, she skipped out of the janitor's closet.

After she was gone, Alvin came out of the closet and shut the door behind him. Everyone had gotten to 4th period already. He was late…greeeat.

He was on his way to 4th period, but was sidetracked by quiet weeping. He followed the weeping until he saw a broken girl in the corner crying.

He immediately recognized the girl. Her eyes were red from crying. She looked so vulnerable and broken.

"Britt?" He whispered.

She looked up at him. He went over and sat next to her on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"You, and that bi*ch Ashley." She said through sobs.

Alvin sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have stood up for you. I just don't have the balls to dump her." He explained truthfully.

"If there is anything I could do to show you how sorry I am, I'll do it." He said softly.

She wiped away a tear and looked in straight in the eyes.

"Promise me you'll show up for the rehearsal tonight." She said with glistening eyes.

Alvin felt a pang of guilt. He had to go to Ashley's.

"I promise." He whispered.

She smiled and got up to go to class.

Alvin remained there. He probably just screwed everything up.

…

After school, Alvin decided that he would go over to Ashley's house, and try to explain to her, and maybe she would let him go and he would go to Brittany's house. It was foolproof.

Okay, so maybe that was a lie, but it was worth a shot.

He decided to stop at his house first with Simon and Theodore and get some chores done.

He finished his chores around 5:30 and started driving to Ashley's house.

He got there around 6. He pulled in her driveway. Her house…well, mansion, was lit up with lights all around the building.

He got out of his car and walked up to the front door. He cringed when he saw only one car in the driveway, which was Ashley's car. Her parents weren't home, even better.

He rang the doorbell, and seconds later, Ashley opened the door. She was wearing revealing pink lingerie. It took Alvin by surprise.

"Hey baby." She greeted grabbing his hand.

Alvin was still sorta shocked so he wasn't fully aware that he was now on her couch.

"Uh, Ashley, I uh…" he was cut off when she slowly ran her hand over his crotch.

She made seductive movements all over him.

Alvin was trying not to get turned on, but he _was _a guy, so it's not the easiest thing in the world.

"Ashley, I don't think that we should…" He was cut off by her crashing her lips onto his.

He kissed back. He continued, but he didn't enjoy it.

Things quickly got steamier. He enjoyed 0 seconds of it.

Before he knew it, they were in her bed.

…

Brittany looked out the window about every 19 seconds. Alvin said he would be there at 6:30. It was 8, and he still hadn't shown up. She had texted him twice, and she never got a response.

She sat on the couch and brushed away a tear off of her cheek. He had lied to her. He promised he would be there, and he wasn't. How could he do this to her?

She trusted him, and he let her down. Brittany felt hopeless as she started sobbing. How could she have been so stupid to fall for someone like Alvin?

It was official, she didn't want to be involved with Alvin Seville anymore.

**You have permission to hate Alvin for this chapter. I hate him too, and I made is character like this. He tried…sorta. But he's a guy, it's sorta not a surprise. Make sure you REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster chapters will be updated. Also, I know this chapter was a bit shorter, sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sunlight filled the room. The sun rays burned his eyes. He quickly hid under the blue covers.

Wait, blue covers?

He immediately shot up. He was surrounded by blue and a bit of pink. He looked down and saw the poisonous bi*ch still asleep.

They were both completely naked. He was only 14, this wasn't supposed to happen.

He felt a pang of guilt stab him in the chest. He had forgotten about Brittany. They had to perform their scene today.

Today! What time was it? Alvin looked at the clock.

He just about passed out when he saw that it was a quarter to 10. He was late for school. And homeroom was already over.

He had to perform the scene for homeroom. He was in deep trouble now. His heart raced as he flipped off of the bed. He searched rapidly for his clothes. They were scattered all over the room. The blue and pink was blinding him.

He quickly got dressed and was about to go out the door.

"Where are you going?" Ashley shot at him.

"We're late for school!" He yelled at her.

"One, I am not satisfied with your tone, and f*ck school, we don't need it. We can stay here all day, you and me." She said pressing her naked body against him.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her away.

"Look, I can't do this," he told her firmly.

"Why not?" She asked with an evil glare.

"I…don't…like…you," he said putting a space between each word.

She gasped. "It's because you want Brittany isn't it?" She guessed accurately.

Alvin sighed.

"You would rather screw her than me?" She exclaimed.

'_I would rather screw a guy.' _He thought to himself.

Alvin ignored her screams of anger as he ran out of her room, and out of her house.

Alvin got in his car and basically sped to the school. He looked at the time. It would be near the end of 3rd period by the time he got to school.

Almost lunch time. He had dug the whole too deep. He wasn't sure if he would be able to climb out.

He sped into the school parking lot and hopped out of his car. He ran passed all of the students and into the main hallway.

He looked all around. She was nowhere in sight. Alvin sighed and walked to his locker keeping an eye out for Brittany.

He was taken by surprise when Tyler tapped him on the shoulder. He let out a small scared yell and turned around.

"Woah, hey Jumpy," he joked.

Alvin sighed, "Have you seen Brittany?" He asked getting to the point.

"Miller?" He asked confused.

Alvin gave him an annoyed look.

"No, I haven't, she hates us, remember?" He informed him unsure of what was going on.

His hopes were sparked when he saw a familiar face peeking around the corner cautiously.

"Brittany!" He exclaimed as he ran towards her.

She ran around the corner and down the hall away from Alvin.

"Brittany!" He called after her.

She ignored him and kept running. Alvin had done track in middle school, so he caught up with her quite quickly.

He got in front of her stopping her.

"Britt, wait. We need to talk." He said looking her in the eye.

"There is nothing to talk about! You lied to me so you could go have sex with your girlfriend!" She yelled filled with hurt and anger.

"I'm sorry, I was gonna go to your house but…"

"But what? Ashley the bi*ch queen was too sexy for you?" She shot at him.

Alvin sighed. "No she just…I'm sorry. I was weak, I should have fought my instincts." He said more calmly.

"Sorry means nothing to me, it's just a stupid word." She snapped at him.

"Well what do you want me to say?" He exclaimed.

"Say you'll break up with Ashley!" She ordered.

"I did." He said softly.

"What?" She said a little softer.

"I broke up with Ashley." He rephrased.

"That doesn't change anything." She lied.

"How does that not change anything? There's nothing stopping us now!" He informed her.

"Stopping us from what?" She asked looking into his welcoming brown eyes.

"From being with each other." He said softly.

By then, they had disregarded the fact that the bell had rung, and they were the only ones in the hallway.

He could see the hesitation in her eyes. He knew she wanted them to be together, and she knew he wanted the same thing.

"And I want us to be together." Alvin admitted.

"Even after everything I did to you?" She whispered.

"Even if you were to stab me with a pair of scissors right now, I would still wanna be with you." He said truthfully.

"I want to be with you too." She whispered as she placed her hands on his chest.

Alvin smiled and pressed his lips against hers.

Tears of happiness slowly rolled down her cheeks. Alvin placed a hand on Brittany's face as they kissed. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

He enjoyed this kiss much more than when Ashley attacked his face.

They pulled apart after about 12 seconds. They both smiled at each other.

"Promise you'll never leave me?" Brittany asked softly.

Alvin looked deep into her icy blue eyes.

"I promise."

She smiled as he grabbed her hand and they walked off to lunch.

Everyone stared at them in shock when they walked into the school cafe.

Tyler was taken by surprise when Alvin and Brittany sat down at his table. They started eating lunch as if nothing had changed.

"Uhh…" Tyler said in an awkward tone staring at them. He was confused, they were within a foot of each other, and they weren't trying to kill each other.

"Hey Tyler." Brittany said with a greeting smile.

Tyler was even more surprised now. Not only was she sitting at his table, she called him by his name, and she didn't insult him.

He was in too much shock to say anything.

Ashley walked slowly by there table glaring at the two of them.

Brittany was even nice enough to flip her off as she walked by.

…

After Ashley walked by Alvin and Brittany's table, she sneaked back into the school and to the computer lab.

She logged onto the computer with an evil grin. She had a plan. A plan that would ruin Brittany Miller.

**DUN DUN DUN! I know again it was a short chapter, but, you know, I love cliffhangers. And yes I know…Ashley is a bi*ch :) The next chapter will be kinda intense, so you've been warned. But YAY, Alvittany is finally together. Make sure you REVIEW and let me know what you think of this chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I update chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley smirked as she opened and picture editor program. She pasted a picture of the girl that stole Alvin from her.

She did a few 'special effects,' and bam, it was done. She chuckled to herself; this would ruin Brittany for good.

…

Tyler sat awkwardly as Alvin and Brittany acted as if they hadn't hated each other their whole lives.

"Sooo let me get this straight. You guys hated each other for your whole lives, and then you start going out?" He tried compensating.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with it?" Brittany replied coldly.

"Not at all." Tyler said saving himself from

"Good." She snapped at him. She was back to her normal self. Unlike she was in the hallway only moments ago.

Brittany sighed. "I want coffee." She said looking towards Alvin.

"What's the magic word?" He said with a smirk.

"Now," she said glaring at him.

Her attitude didn't surprise Alvin at all. And he was happy about that, she wasn't like the preppy girls.

"Close enough." He chuckled as he got up.

"Two sugars!" She called after him.

"Coming right up." He called back without turning around.

After he was gone, a whole different side of Tyler was shown.

"What are you playing at Miller?" He shot at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused about his question.

"Don't play stupid." He said simply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said crossing her arms.

"You have insulted him for _years, _and then all of a sudden you guys start going out. I'm not stupid, you're up to something, and I'm gonna find out what it is." He said determined.

"Well you're just a little detective aren't you? But why on earth would I want to hurt Alvin?" She said in a sly tone. She was dating Alvin, not Tyler, so she could poke fun and taunt him all she wanted.

"Because you hate him, and you're a bi*ch so you would do something like that to someone." He said coldly.

She just smirked as Alvin sat back down with her coffee. Brittany and Tyler held eye contact for just another moments before Brittany looked at Alvin and smiled.

Jade decided to mess with Tyler a little more. She placed a hand on Alvin's face, and pressed her lips against his.

Alvin wasn't usually a huge fan for PDA, but it was Brittany, so he didn't mind.

They pulled apart and Brittany gave Tyler an evil glare.

"I'll be right back." She informed them as she stood up and walked back into the school.

"I wonder what that was all about." Alvin wondered as he took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"She's up to something." Tyler said simply.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "No she's not, this is real bro," He said truthfully.

"You don't find it strange that she automatically has feelings for you after hating you for so long?"

"Don't you get it Tyler? She didn't really hate me, it was a cover up." He tried explaining.

Tyler shook his head and continued eating.

They were eating until they were interrupted by people exclaiming. "There's a fight in the hallway!" People quickly ran into the school in shock and excitement.

Alvin and Tyler got up and followed everyone into the school intrigued.

There was a large group of students surrounding the fight so Tyler and Alvin couldn't see who was throwing it down.

Everyone was chanting and cheering.

He was sure Brittany was in the crowd somewhere laughing at the two fighting idiots.

"Excuse me!" Alvin and Tyler yelled as the pushed through the crowd.

"Oh no." Alvin groaned when he saw Brittany and Ashley basically killing each other. Greeeat, he thought to himself.

Brittany was annihilating Ashley. She yanked her hair and punched her in the face multiple times. Ashley scratched and clawed at Brittany. She managed to wrap her hands around Brittany's neck. She dug her nails into Brittany's neck drawing blood. Brittany kneed her in the stomach over and over until she fell back to the ground. Brittany got over-top of her and bi*ch-slapped her again and again. Ashley's face turned red from the slapping.

Alvin wasn't sure if he should let it go on or break them up.

He decided to break them up; he didn't feel like cleaning up a dead body.

He got right into it and pulled them apart. They were both hyperventilating and glaring at each other with death stares.

Everyone cheered them on to continue fighting.

"WOO! CHICK FIGHT!" Someone screamed.

"YEAH, BRITTANY'S HOT!" Someone else yelled.

Alvin turned around to the person who 'complimented' his girlfriend.

"What'd you say?" He said firmly.

"I SAID, BRITTANY IS DAMN SEXY!" He yelled in Alvin's face.

Seconds later, they were the one's trying to kill each other.

_The Headteacher's Office_

The headteacher, Mr Knight stared at the 4 students. Alvin Seville, Brittany Miller, Ashley Andrews, and Scott Stone, (the guy who 'complimented' Brittany.)

"Fighting?" He exclaimed. "Somebody explain to me what happened." He ordered.

He pinched the bridge of his nose once they all started yelling at once.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

They all shut up. "One at a time. Alvin, please, be honest and tell me what happened and why." He said hoping that Alvin wouldn't lie about it.

Alvin sighed. "I was eating lunch, when everyone came back into the school because there was a fight. It ended up being between my ex-girlfriend and my current girlfriend. So I tried breaking it up, and then Scott said my girlfriend was hot and also sexy, so I punched him in the face." Alvin explained.

"It was an opinion! Get over it!" Scott yelled at Alvin.

"She's my girlfriend you don't have the right to…"

"SHUT UP!" Knight yelled at them again.

Knight sighed and looked towards the two girls.

"So you two started it?"

They both started yelling accusations about each other at once. Knight rolled his eyes.

"ONE AT A TIME!" He yelled.

"Well who do you want to explain first?" Brittany snapped at him.

"Well, seeing as though I can't stand either one of you, I don't know who to pick." He said honestly.

They both gave him an annoyed look.

He sighed. "Alright, Brittany, what happened?" He said worrying about how she would explain this. Like Alvin, he hoped Brittany won't lie about it.

"I came into the building to use the bathroom, when I saw Ashley holding a stack of papers. I approached her, and when I saw the pictures, I bi*ch-slapped her. And that's when we started fighting." She explained recalling a few minutes earlier.

"Watch your language. And what was the picture of?" He asked wondering.

Brittany sighed and reached in her pocket. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

She uncrumpled it and shuddered when she looked at it. She handed it to Knight and he looked at it. He only looked at it for a second before looking up in shock.

It was absolutely inappropriate.

It was a picture of a naked woman 'touching' herself, but her head was replaced with Brittany's head.

"Ashley, what do you have to say about this?" He exclaimed holding it up.

Alvin was in utter shock when he saw the picture. He wanted to attack Ashley right then and there, but he couldn't hit a girl.

"All of you will serve detention this Saturday." He said in conclusion.

"What?!" Brittany exclaimed standing up.

"Do you want 2 detentions?" He threatened.

Brittany groaned and sat back down.

So they had to spend the whole day in the library. Brittany, Alvin, Ashley and Scott, how bad could it be?

**The next chapter'll be fun to write ;) ****Brittany kicked Ashley's ass, and Ashley's plan didn't prevail :D Don't forget to REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Alvin's alarm scared the sh*t out of him at 5:30 am Saturday morning. He was so 'excited', he had to go to school at 7am and stay there _all _day. He didn't get to go home until 4. And worst of all, he had to spend it with Ashley and Scott. The only thing he was looking forward to was Brittany.

Dave was so annoyed at him for getting detention. His grandmother was coming over today, so he was _supposed _to stay and be with his grandma all day, but he wouldn't be able to do that, 'darn.' No cheek pinches, and no embarrassing talks about growing up. He was 'so upset.'

And also Simon and Theodore were dreading it already. They had claimed they would much rather be in detention than be with their grandmother.

Alvin chuckled to himself. "Sucks to be you." He told them as he smirked.

They both just glared at him.

After he dragged himself out of bed, he showered, got dressed, combed his hair, and brushed his teeth. By the time he was done, it was only 6:08.

Brittany had sent him a text. He opened the message.

_This is so ****ing stupid. I don't wanna spend the day with the Bi*ch Queen.  
_  
Alvin smiled and responded:

_Maybe she won't show up.  
_  
He set his phone down and turned on his TV. He flipped the channels mindlessly.

His phone dinged and he picked it up.

_Hopefully._

She responded.

At about 6:40, Dave came up to his room and told him it was time to go. He groaned and grabbed his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and he grabbed a flapjack bar on the way out the door.

"Good luck Alvin!" Theodore called to him.

"Hope you have fun!" Simon called out to him while smirking.

Alvin just turned to glare at him before shaking his head and walking towards the car to get inside.

Dave stayed silent the whole way to school. He always stayed quiet when he was mad at him. Alvin thought it was better than having him yell at him the whole car ride. So he just ignored it and stayed silent too.

Dave didn't even say goodbye when he dropped him off. Alvin just shook his head and walked into the school.

He smiled when he saw Brittany leaning against some lockers, coffee in her hand.

"Morning." He greeted her with a smile.

"Kill me." She said with a scowl.

Alvin chuckled and grabbed her hand. They walked silently to the library. They sat their bags down and sat at the long tables.

The clock ticked, one second after the other. The sound was aggravating Brittany. Where was the person in charge of detention? And where were Ashley and Scott?

One of those questions was answered when they heard the obnoxious sound of high heels hitting against the tile. The door burst open and Ashley stormed in full of fury.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed pointing at Brittany.

"My fault? I'm not the one who was about to give everyone a profane picture!" She yelled.

"Well thanks a lot to you, I have Saturday detention for the rest of the school year!" She yelled.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down!" Scott yelled walking into the library 'fashionably late.'

"Where's Vice Principal Wilson?" Alvin asked once it was 7:05.

Brittany just smirked.

"Britt, what'd you do?" Alvin asked smiling.

"I took care of Wilson." She said still smirking.

"So we can go?" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yup." She responded getting up.

"But when did…" Alvin began.

"Before you guys got here." She answered knowing his question.

Alvin just smirked. She was definitely becoming more like him by the second. "I think I'm finally rubbing off on you." He told her.

She glared at him. "What? Oh no way. I didn't need you or anyone else rubbing off on me. I thought of this myself after the irritation and anger I went through when I realized today was the day of our detention." She told him.

He only chuckled and shook his head smirking at her.

"Wait. So you're saying is I didn't even have to come here?" Ashley exclaimed now annoyed at Brittany.

"Yup pretty much." She said grinning.

"AUGH!" Ashley screamed in frustration as she stomped over to the door.

Alvin chuckled and put his arm around Brittany as they walked to the door.

Ashley was frozen in front of the door.

"Open it!" Brittany snapped at her.

"It's locked!" She screamed back at her.

Alvin's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"I think there's a crowbar somewhere near the shelves." Ashley informed them.

Brittany huffed and walked over to the shelves and Alvin followed close behind her. Seconds later, they heard the door open, close, and then lock.

The door was never locked, and now Scott and Ashley were gone. And Alvin and Brittany were locked in.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Brittany shouted.

Alvin groaned and kicked a chair.

They both sat next to each other against the wall.

"Well, what do we do now?" Brittany asked hitting her head against the wall.

Alvin looked into her eyes with a flirty grin. "I have an idea." He said softly slowly leaning in.

Brittany chuckled. "Alvin, we're in a library we can't…"

She was cut off by Alvin pressing his lips against hers. He put his hand on the back of her neck pulling her a little closer.

Her hands immediately flew up around his neck and kissed back.

They knew they wouldn't be able to go to far, because they _were _in a library, and this was their first time, and a library wasn't the most romantic place to do it for the first time.

Alvin lightly nibbled on her bottom lip making her moan slightly into the vigorous kiss.

Alvin released his lips from hers and moved his lips to her neck. Burying his lips into her skin laying sweet kisses. He lightly nibbled at her skin making her wince in pleasure.

"Alvin, we can't, we're in a library." She reminded him.

He pulled away and gave a boyish smile. "Sorry, I forgot."

She smiled and he made himself comfortable next to her again. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Alvin?" She said softly.

"Yeah?" He said with his eyes closed.

"Do you remember my 4th birthday party?" She said resting her eyes as well.

Alvin smiled at the memory. They had been kicked out of the party because Brittany shoved cake down an employee's pants and Alvin smeared cake all over the employee's face.

"Ha, yeah," he said with a smile plastered on his face.

Brittany smiled and kept her eyes closed. They remained there silent until they fell asleep.

"Britt…Britt…Brittany!" Brittany screamed when Paige screamed her name in her face.

"PAIGE!" Brittany yelled both excited and irritated.

Alvin awoke right after when Brittany screamed at Paige.

"WOAH!" He yelled as he shot up.

"Paige, how did you know where we were?" Brittany asked groggily.

"Your sisters told me after I called them to know where you were because you didn't answer any of my calls." She exclaimed followed by a giggle.

"So we can go?" Alvin exclaimed standing up immediately. He helped Brittany up and Paige replied "YEAH!"

"WOO!" Brittany yelled as she grabbed Alvin's hand and they ran out of the library.

The ride home was long and painful. Paige's stupid mother was complaining and crying about her life story every 11 seconds that Brittany and Alvin could care less about.

Alvin kept Brittany from screaming at her. He had to hold his hand over her mouth. She even tried biting his hand, but he remained strong.

Paige apologized when they pulled up in Alvin's driveway. Brittany ignored her and flew out of the car.

Alvin chuckled and thanked Paige. He followed Brittany into his house and up to his room. Dave and his brothers weren't home so they didn't have to worry about any questions.

Brittany sat on the bed and looked up at Alvin.

"Can I ask you something?" She said quietly.

"Sure, yeah, anything." He responded sitting next to her.

**Can you guess what Brittany wants to ask Alvin? Feel free to share your thoughts by simply reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Can you make me a promise?" She said softly.

He looked deep into her eyes, "Anything."

"If I ever give you the choice to leave me, promise me you won't let me go?"

Alvin smiled, "I promise." He whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss started off sweet and passionate.

Soon it started getting more intense and vigorous. Her fingers tangled themselves in his luscious hair knocking off his hat.

He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer. He brushed his tongue over her bottom lip. She parted her lips granting him entrance.

He slid his tongue in her mouth and their tongues battle fiercely for dominance; Brittany of course won that battle. They'd had only been going out for a few days, so this was a bit unnatural, but they had finally accepted that they had liked each other for several years, so it wasn't a, '_Hi, nice to meet you, let's screw each other,' _scenario.

They had known each other basically forever. So this wasn't as awkward as it could have been.

Without breaking the kiss, Alvin got over top of Brittany. They broke the kiss for a second for Brittany to look up into Alvin's eyes lovingly. She had a gleam in her eyes that made his heart warm with love.

She was the most spectacular thing he had ever seen. He didn't know how he could ever love anyone else. He would stick to his promise, no matter what.

He smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for only a few seconds. He pulled back and stared down into her eyes. Her eyes were one of his favorite things about her. They were mysterious, but loving at the same time; evil but also angelic.

Both Alvin's and Brittany's head turned instantly towards the door when it swung open.

"Alvin I…ALVIN SEVILLE!" Dave's girlfriend, Claire, screamed. Alvin immediately jumped off the bed and Brittany did the same standing next to him.

"Hi Claire" Brittany said awkwardly.

She held the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Come with me you two." She said as she walked towards the stairs. They looked at each other confused, but followed her anyway.

She led them to the living room and sat them on the couch.

She sat on the couch across from them and sighed.

"There comes a time in everyone's life when they feel special feelings towards another person, and then they experience…"

"CLAIRE!" Alvin yelled holding his hands up. Brittany's eyes were wide in shock.

"Woah, Claire, Toby beat you to this like 4 years ago." Alvin explained in shock. Brittany was speechless and now she felt awkward.

"Oh really?" She said in disbelief. "How did he explain it?" She questioned.

Alvin thought back to Toby's exact words that he said to him and his brothers.

"_Boys, when you get older, you get this thing called a boner, and then you have sex with someone. Simple as that."_

"Yeah, I don't remember." Alvin lied. He didn't want to rat out Toby.

Claire gave him a look of disbelief and sighed.

"Why don't you guys do something less interactive." She stated as an order and not a question.

"Okay, fine." Alvin said getting up to get his stack of movies.

"Can Brittany stay for dinner?" He asked as he changed the settings on his TV.

"Sure, we're having chicken stir fry." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yum." Brittany said quietly.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Alvin asked handing her a stack of films.

"Nothing PG-13 or R, Dave went to the store with Toby, and you know Toby will wanna watch it too." Claire said as she stirred the dinner.

Alvin groaned. "Does he _have _to watch it with us?"

"Yes." she said simply.

Neither Brittany or her sisters had met Toby.

"How old is he?" She asked curiously.

"He's in university now. So about 20. He's Dave's cousin." He said followed by a sigh.

"Wow, for someone who is 20 and has a cousin who already was an adult, he's so young." She commented making him chuckle and nod.

"Well, since I can't stand PG movies, let's watch TV. Maybe NCIS is on." Brittany suggested grabbing the remote.

"Alright." He agreed as she flipped through the channels.

"No NCIS either, it shows dead bodies." Claire said without even lifting her head.

"Ugh, then what can we watch?" Alvin complained.

"Watch Spongebob or something." She suggested.

"I like Spongebob." Brittany said simply.

Alvin glanced at her with a raised eyebrow and changed the channel to Spongebob.

They watched Spongebob until the door opened and Dave and Toby came in.

"HEY FELLAS, CLAIRE, I'M HOME!" His father exclaimed.

"Hey Dave." Alvin said with a small wave.

Dave's cousin, Toby, ran up to the couch and jumped on Alvin giving him one of those 'man hugs'.

"Ow, Toby, Toby…squeezing…killing." Alvin said losing air.

Toby jumped off of Toby and looked like he had hit a wall once he looked at Brittany.

"Whoa baby." He said smoothly.

Brittany rolled her eyes feeling disgusted.

"Hi." she said with a wave.

"You're hot." He said dazed.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Okay, Toby, that's enough for you. She's older than me and isn't available." He said as he led Toby into the kitchen.

"ALVIN HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Toby shouted as he started running around.

Both Theodore and Simon came downstairs and saw Toby acting like a little boy. Simon just rolled his eyes and shook his head as Theodore looked confused and shocked at Toby's behavior.

"DAVE! CLAIRE!" Alvin groaned irritated.

Brittany sat there chuckling quietly.

Just then, Theodore's eyes grew wide and gasped when he thought of what could have happened.

"OH MY GOD! HAVE YOU GUYS HAD SEX?!" He yelled across the whole house. Everyone stopped what they were doing 's dark complexion immediately turned red.

"Theodore! Go to your room!" Dave ordered.

"But Daaaaave!" He whined.

"No, go. That is not proper language to use around our guest." Dave explained.

Theodore crossed his arms and pouted as he stormed up the stairs. When he was halfway up the steps, he turned around and shouted. "I did nothing wrong! It's Toby's fault that I even know about that word!" He told Dave as he pointed towards Toby who was trying to make himself look extremely innocent as possible.

"TOBY! HOW CAN YOU TELL HIM ABOUT THAT KIND OF STUFF?!" Dave fumed at him.

"I'M SORRY!" Toby yelled in defense.

Alvin rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Brittany." Dave told her.

"No. It's fine. Don't worry about it, Dave." She told him shaking her head smiling.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again. We are grateful to have you over for dinner." Dave said politely.

"Thank you." She said softly as she sat back on the couch.

Toby then tapped Alvin on the shoulder. Alvin looked up at him. Toby nodded his head and winked holding two thumbs up.

"Toby!" Claire hissed.

Toby held up his hands in defense and chuckled.

Alvin, Brittany and Simon sat and watched TV. Then another few more minutes passed before Claire exclaimed. "Dinner's ready!"

Alvin switched off the TV and grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked to the table. Theodore rushed down the stairs screaming, "FOOD, FOOD, FOOD!"

Alvin rolled his eyes and pulled out Brittany's chair. Alvin was about to sit next to her, but Toby slid into his chair before he could.

"Up." Alvin demanded.

"There's a seat right there." He said pointing to the seat on the other side of Brittany.

Alvin sighed and sat in the chair glaring at the 20 year old demon.

Claire served them all a plate and they all started eating.

"Will you go out with me?" Toby asked Brittany staring at her.

Brittany pretty much choked on her stir fry.

"Toby!" Dave exclaimed.

"What? It was just a question." He exclaimed innocently.

Simon, Theodore and Claire all looked at him in shock.

"No." Brittany said simply.

Toby sighed in defeat and continued eating.

"Brittany, if you would like, you and your sisters are welcome to come and spend Christmas with us when our family comes over. Don't you think that would be a good idea Dave?" Claire said unexpectedly.

Dave nodded. "I think that's a great idea."

Brittany looked at Alvin unsure of what to say. Alvin just shrugged with an innocent-panicked look on his face.

"Uh, I guess. We don't do much for Christmas at our house." She said a bit shocked.

"Are your sisters older than you?" Toby asked unexpectedly.

"What happened to your crush on Julie?" Alvin asked thinking about his high school crush.

"Uh, I don't think I'll ever have the courage to ask her out." He said poking at his food.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore rolled their eyes and kept eating.

"Who else is included with 'the rest of your family'?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Our cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, the whole 10 yards." Simon said with a fake smile.

"Don't you mean the whole _9 _yards?" Brittany asked confused.

"You wish." Alvin said simply.

"Alvin, don't talk about your family that way." Dave scolded.

Alvin shook his head and continued eating.

"So Toby, how did you do in the science fair?" Claire asked breaking the silence.

"I got an E." He said sadly.

"Why?" Dave asked. Apparently, neither him or Claire have seen his project.

"Because he did a report on girls." Alvin explained.

Simon shook his head. "Unbelievable." He muttered. He was unsure how Toby even got into the university of his choice.

"Toby, it's a science fair. How did girls become something related to science?" Dave asked him frowning.

"I don't think I was listening when we were told what to do." Toby said.

"Clearly." Simon stated.

Once dinner was over, Alvin and Brittany were about to go back upstairs when Claire stopped them.

"You guys don't mind doing dishes do you?"

Alvin sighed and looked at Brittany for approval.

"I'm fine with it." She said with a shrug.

"Alright." Alvin said as they walked back to the kitchen.

Alvin turned on the water and added soap making a flood of bubbles in the sink. "Dave and I will be up in our room, and Simon and Theodore are in their room doing homework." Claire informed them as she walked upstairs.

Alvin handed Brittany a sponge and they started scrubbing the dishes.

Brittany smirked and got bubbles all over hands before clapping her hands together making the bubbles splash all over Alvin.

Alvin gasped in a playful tone. "Oh, you wanna go there do you?" He said as he did the same thing.

Brittany laughed and grabbed more bubbles. Soon it turned into an all out bubble war.

They grabbed handfuls of bubbles and threw them at each other. They laughed hysterically as they doused each other with bubbles.

The floor started getting slippery. Slippery enough until they fell to the floor. Brittany landed on top on Alvin and they both continued laughing. The kitchen was covered with bubbles.

Brittany looked up slightly and saw Theodore standing there in shock.

"DAVE! ALVIN AND BRITTANY ARE HAVING SEX!" He screamed as he ran upstairs.

** xD I really liked this chapter. But it doesn't matter if I like it or not. It all about YOUR opinions. And the only way I get to SEE your opinions is by you guys REVIEWING! I repeat REVIEW! This is a longer chapter to make up for not updating yesterday.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alvin rolled his eyes as Theodore ran upstairs accusing them of having sex. They immediately got up when they heard Claire's footsteps stomping down the stairs.

"ALVIN SEVILLE I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO—" She stopped when she saw the bubbles all over the place.

Her jaw dropped. "Wh…wh…how…you…" she just sighed and gripped the bridge of her nose.

"Theodore, sweetie, they're not having s…they're just doing dishes." She explained to the naive little boy.

"Ohhh, so when they're on top of each other, they're just doing dishes?" He exclaimed in amazement.

"Uh, sure." Claire said with an awkward smile.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Dave came into view. He sighed. "Alvin, what did you do this time-" He cut himself off as soon as he saw the mess created in the kitchen.

"ALVIIIIIIIN!" Dave yelled. He didn't just look angry. He was furious.

"Dave, please, I can-" Alvin tried to talk but Dave cut him off.

"No! I don't want to hear it Alvin! Just look at this mess you caused in the kitchen! What were you thinking?!" He exclaimed.

"Dave, it was an accident, I swear. We were just doing the dishes and then we got carried away. That's it." He tried to explain.

Claire sighed. "Brittany, I think it's time that I drive you home, Alvin has some cleaning to do." She said trying to stay calm. She couldn't blame them too much, they were teenagers. Alvin groaned loudly, he hated cleaning.

Brittany sighed, "Okay, if you say so."

Alvin leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "Bye." He said smiling.

"Have fun." She said looking at the mess.

Brittany picked up her bag and followed Claire out the door.

"BYE BRITTANY!" Theodore shouted.

"Bye," she said with a wave.

Simon then came down stairs. "Bye Brittany. Say hi to Jeanette for me." He waved smiling at her.

"Oooh, and Eleanor too!" Theodore added.

Brittany tilted her head at them feeling slightly confused. "I thought you guys talk every day?"

They nodded. "We do. But they don't really come over as much as they used to." Simon explained to her.

"Oh. Well then, I guess it's good that the three of us were invited to your place at Christmas." She told them smiling.

"Yeah. It is. Take care Brittany." Simon told her smiling.

She smiled back. "You too Simon. Bye Alvin!" She waved to him.

"Bye Britt." He muttered waving.

"Hey big brother?" Theodore said as he sat at one of the stools next to the kitchen island.

"What?" Alvin responded as he grabbed a towel and started drying the kitchen.

"What ever happened to that blonde female dog that always came over?" He asked taking a sip of his apple juice that he had retrieved seconds earlier.

"Oh yeah. What was her name? Ashley?" Simon looked over at Alvin.

Alvin nodded.

"Well, what happened to her?" Theodore asked him again.

"I broke up with her." He said simply.

"Really? Tyler said she dumped you." Simon said staring at him as he smirked.

Alvin shook his head and continued cleaning the kitchen.

"When you break Brittany's heart, can I have her?" Toby asked coming out of nowhere.

Alvin stopped what he was doing and glared at him.

"What do you mean _when _I break her heart?" Alvin asked suspiciously.

"Well I mean, you suck at keeping girlfriends. Even though you're so 'good looking,' all of your relationships end badly." He said matter-of-factly.

"That's true." Theodore nodded agreeing with him.

"That's very true." Simon agreed along with them looking over at Alvin.

"What?! I can't believe you guys. That is so _not _true." Alvin defended himself.

"Yeah, there was Madison in 6th grade, she cried when you broke up with her. And then there was Jessica at the beginning of 7th grade, she said you weren't 'devoted' enough, and you spazzed out and broke out with her quite harshly. And then there was Ashley, but we don't know about her." Theodore said shrugging.

"None of us do. What happened between you two?" Simon asked Alvin curiously.

Alvin just shook his head not wanting to remember. "And, how do you know all of this?" Alvin asked putting his hands out in front of him on the counter ignoring Simon's question and facing the little twerp.

"Tyler told me." He said simply.

Alvin rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning not wanting to talk about _her_.

…

Alvin felt like murdering someone when his alarm started blaring at 5 in the morning. He groaned and attacked the alarm clock with his fist. It fell on the ground and grew silent. He sighed and laid there in the darkness.

He hated mornings. He wasn't in the mood to go to school today. The only two good things to look forward to today was Brittany, and the fact that it was Friday.

He groaned and rolled off of his bed. He took a shower, got dressed, combed his hair, and brushed his teeth.

He walked slowly down the stairs, still pretty much half asleep. He winced when Toby ran up to him screaming, "IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY. GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY. EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND!"

"SHUT UP!" Beck yelled at the 'little kid'.

Toby began pouting and looked really upset at Alvin being so mean.

Alvin took his cap off and ran his fingers through his hair then put it back on. "Alvin, be nice to Toby!" Dave shouted from the kitchen.

"Look man, I'm sorry, okay?" He said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's cool." He assured him as he wrapped his arms around him. "Is Brittany coming over again?" He exclaimed full of hope without releasing Alvin.

"I don't know, we'll see." he said with a shrug.

"Yes!" He shouted as he ran to the kitchen.

Alvin sat next to Simon and poured himself a bowl of cereal as his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and Brittany's name popped up on the screen.

He smiled and tapped it.

_Can you pick us up, we need a ride.  
_  
Alvin assumed 'we' was her, Eleanor and Jeanette.

He replied:

_We'll be there in 30._

He put his phone back in his pocket and ate his breakfast. "Dave, can we give the girls a ride this morning?" He said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And yes, we can give the girls a ride to school. Toby's coming with us too." He said as Claire rushed in giving Dave a kiss on the lips and waved goodbye to them.

"Bye Claire!" Dave and his brothers waved.

Alvin just rolled his eyes when he saw Dave with yet another one of his love-struck looks. Probably from when Claire kissed him again.

"Yo Dave! Snap out of it!" Alvin clicked his fingers to his face. Toby just burst out laughing at Dave's face.

"Huh? Oh right!" He finished eating and hurried them out the door.

"SCHOOL!" Theodore screamed as he ran out the door.

Simon was excited about school but stayed calm but had a huge grin on his face showing his excitement about it.

Alvin sighed and grabbed his bag. He went out and got in the car waiting for Dave to lock the door, and finally get in the car.

Toby had his headphones on and sang Friday the whole way to the girls house.

"Where are we?" He questioned when they pulled into their driveway.

Neither of them answered. Toby looked out the window intrigued.

He gasped in excitement when he saw Brittany and was more excited when he saw her sisters with her. He was so excited that he opened the door and ran up to them and hugging all three of them very tightly.

"Yay! Brittany you're coming with us! And I see your sisters are looking fine as well." He let go of them and looked at them with a flirty look.

Brittany whispered to them. "Told you." They both nodded understandingly. Brittany must have told them about what happened when she was having dinner at the Seville house.

"Hey Toby." She said with a smile.

Toby pushed them towards the car. He opened the door for them and they got in and sat beside the boys.

Eleanor took her seat next to Theodore and gave him a hug. "Hey Teddy." She greeted.

He hugged back. "Hey Ellie." He greeted back smiling at her.

Jeanette took her seat next to Simon and smiled shyly. "Hey Si." She greeted him.

He smiled sweetly at her. "Hey Jean."

Brittany sat next to Alvin and pecked him on the lips. "I apologize for…him." He said pointing at Toby then ran his fingers through his hair.

Brittany laughed. "Its okay."

Toby stared at Jeanette for 75% of the car ride while staring at Eleanor 47% of the car ride, and stared at Brittany for 99% of the car ride. She sat awkwardly scooting a little closer to Alvin every few minutes and trying to avoid his gaze on her.

They all basically flew out of the car when Dave parked the car in the West Eastman parking lot.

Dave rolled down the window and shouted after them. "Have a good day at school boys, I LOVE YOU!"

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor almost died trying not to burst out laughing. All three of the boys were in a dark shade of red as everyone laughed at them as they walked by.

Once the girls got over their little laughing fit, they shot deathly glares at anyone who laughed at the boys.

"Hey boys, don't you love your mummy?" Scott, the basketball team member, taunted.

"Shut up Scott." Brittany grumbled.

"Aww, is wittle Bwittany sticking up for wittle Alvie?"

"Knock it off Scott" Alvin said calmly.

Brittany pretty much had a permanent scowl on her face.

Scott just scoffed and walked off.

Brittany shot him a death glare as he looked back at them.

"C'mon," Alvin said as he grabbed her hand. "We'll see you guys later." Alvin waved to his brothers and Jeanette and Eleanor.

They walked to their lockers. Brittany was faster at her locker than Alvin, she got her stuff and leaned against the lockers next to his.

"Can I come over again tonight?" She asked simply.

"You really wanna come over again? But Toby's gonna be there." He said confused.

"Toby's not that bad." She said with a smile.

"Well, if you really want to, Dave and Claire shouldn't mind," he said shrugging. "Also, you were serious about coming over for Christmas?"

"Yeah, your family can't be that bad. And I talked about it with Eleanor and Jeanette and they agreed to go too." She told him.

He sighed. "Alright. Fine then. But you'd be surprised."

"If you're there, then it'll be worth it." She said with a smile.

Alvin smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you Brittany." He whispered.

"I love you too."

**Not much excitement in this chapter, but I still liked it. Did you guys like it? Make sure you REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I think I made my point :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Alvin and Brittany were cuddled next to each other watching TV.

"Alvin, Brittany!" Dave exclaimed coming upstairs.

Alvin sighed. "What!" He exclaimed.

He came in. "You guys need to get dressed. Alvin your family should be here in an hour." He reminded him.

Alvin groaned. Claire was making him wear formal clothes. Toby ran in seconds later. He was wearing a yellow plaid long-sleeve shirt, and black trousers. His thick hair was slicked back, and had a pair of black loafers on.

"Claire says I have to wear a TIE!" Toby exclaimed overly annoyed.

"Yay." Brittany said not caring.

"He wants to look extra nice since Claire invited Julie over." Alvin explained grinning.

"I do not!" He exclaimed all of the sudden angry. "I wanna look good for the Miller sisters. Especially Brittany." He said with a wink as he blew her a kiss.

"Watch it pipsqueak." Alvin said sternly as he and Brittany got off the bed.

Toby chuckled and ran off.

Simon and Theodore then came through the door all dressed up in their suits.

Simon was wearing a blue plaid long-sleeved shirt and black trousers. His thick her hair was normally slicked back so it wasn't a problem for him to do that for the party. And had his black loafers on too.

Theodore was wearing a green plaid long-sleeved shirt and black trousers. His thick hair was slicked back and had his black loafers on too.

"You look great in your suit Alvin." Simon smirked at him knowing fully well that he hates wearing suits. Alvin claims it's just 'not his style'.

"Whatever Simon. You boys are looking good too. Who you getting dressed up for? Is it for Jeanette and Eleanor?" Alvin teased them as he watched their faces go red and mutter something under their breath before leaving his room.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Who should get dressed first?" She asked as she placed her hands on his chest.

Alvin smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "We could always get changed at the same time." He said with a flirty tone.

"I don't think so." Claire said as she walked by.

They both laughed and Alvin left her alone to change. He walked downstairs and watched Dave and Claire frantically run back and forth getting everything ready.

The house was beyond decorated. Decorations covered walls, paper snowflakes hanging form the ceiling, that shiny tickly stuff that Alvin could never remember the name of. Didn't it start with a G?

The tree stood tall and shimmered colorful lights. The ornaments topped it off, along with the shiny star on the top.

He heard footsteps walking into the room and looked up to see Eleanor and Jeanette dressed up in their dresses looking all Christmasy.

Eleanor was wearing her red dress with a dear on it. She also had a head band that looked like a dear's ears on her head. She also wore black high heels on.

Jeanette was wearing a red top and white shorts with red stripes on. She had black heels on too and was wearing a red Christmas hat and a red scarf.

"Hey, you girls look great." He told them smiling at the sight of them.

"Thanks Alvin." They smiled cheerfully at him.

"Have you seen Theodore or Simon anywhere?" Eleanor asked him.

He thought for a second. "Uh, I think they could be up in their rooms right now." He guessed.

They nodded. "Thanks again Alvin." They thanked him once more before going back up the stairs to see them.

Alvin sighed and looked around the house again.

There was a table covered with bowls and platters of snacks. There was a drink table, and there were even Christmas balloons.

"Don't mind if I do." Alvin said with a smile once he spotted a platter of glazed donuts.

He was about to grab one when Claire shouted from across the room, "NO!"

Alvin flinched and pulled his hand away instantly.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" She exclaimed frustrated. She or Dave always got stressed when they host a party.

"Brittany is still getting dressed." He informed her.

"Right, I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Stressed?" He finished for her.

"Yeah." She said massaging her temples.

"Why isn't Dave and Toby helping you?" He questioned.

"Dave's in his room getting dressed and as for Toby...well, let's just say a football game was on TV and he begged me to watch it for a few minutes. Which in Toby time is probably one or two hours." She said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Ah." He said snatching up a doughnut and shoving it in his mouth.

"Alvin!" She exclaimed playfully as she swatted him with the newspaper.

Alvin laughed and ran upstairs to check on Brittany. He went and knocked on his door. "Brittany, you in there?"

There was no answer. "Brittany!" He called through the door starting to panic a little.

He swung the door open and looked around. She was nowhere to be found.

"BRITTANY!" He called out.

Alvin ran to Theodore's room. "Hey Theo, have you seen—Brittany?" He was befuddled when he saw Brittany and Eleanor sitting on Theodore's bed with their phones out while Simon and Jeanette were helping him with his homework. Alvin ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Hey." She said smiling as she stood up.

Claire had gotten Brittany a dark red dress, with a black bow around the waist. It also came with lacy black finger-less gloves.

She had her spider web tights, and black high heels. She was breathtaking in Alvin's eyes…and Toby's. Well, all three of the girls were in Toby's eyes.

"You look great, babe." He complimented her and gave her kiss on the lips.

"Thanks. Aren't you going to get dressed too?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you when I finish." He told her and gave her another peck and left the room quickly to change.

After Alvin finished getting dressed and came back for Brittany. Claire made all of them, including Dave, come downstairs. Grandma and Grandpa would be there any minute.

Alvin held Brittany's hand. Brittany was a bit nervous to meet so many unfamiliar people and could tell Eleanor and Jeanette were too as they held Theodore and Simon's hands in theirs too.

All three of them flinched when the doorbell rang. Kane started yapping at the door viciously. Claire lightly pushed him away with were foot and opened the door.

"GRANDMA, GRANDPA!" Toby screamed as he attacked them with hugs. Dave and Claire gave them hugs.

The boys's grandma staggered over to Alvin and threw her dainty arms around him. "Hey Grandma." He greeted as he cautiously hugged her.

She hugged Simon and Theodore too and they also hugged back cautiously too. "Hey Grandma." They also greeted.

She was a frail little woman. "And who is this?" She said glancing at the girls.

"Uh, this is my best friend, Jeanette and her sisters Eleanor and Brittany who is dating Alvin." Simon said politely. Their grandma was known to be critical.

"Why do you girls look like a Barbie doll?" She exclaimed with a scowl.

"Why are you so old?" Brittany shot back defending herself and her sisters.

"You whores." She snapped at them.

"Mother!" Claire exclaimed. "Be nice to these girls!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Alvin whispered to them.

They just shook their heads. "It's okay." Brittany said honestly. They had learnt to not care about what other people had to say about them.

Claire demanded that Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor wait by the door while she and Dave chatted with their grandparents.

More of their relatives flooded in after an hour or so. They all wandered the house, catching up with each other. It was a calm social get together, was how Claire had explained it.

The chipmunks other soon-to-be grandparents when Dave and Claire marry, approached them and the chipettes, including Toby. Claire's parents.

"Oooh, Theodore, look at you." His grandma said as she squeezed his cheeks. "You're getting to be a big boy?" She said in a baby voice.

"Hey grandma." Simon greeted her.

"Oh, Simon! The other big boy! Oh, you're so grown up!" She gushed as she pinched his cheeks too.

"Hi grandma." Alvin said awkwardly.

"Alvin!" She exclaimed as she pinched his cheeks into a painful grip.

"Ow…Grandma…you're hurting me." She said as her nails started digging into his flesh.

She let go and looked at the chipettes.

"Who are these beautiful ladies?" She exclaimed grabbing both of Brittany's hands first.

"This is my girlfriend, Brittany." Alvin said proudly.

"Hi Mrs. Wilson. It's very nice to meet you." Brittany said politely.

Alvin's grandma cooed as she pinched Brittany's cheeks as well.

Alvin immediately pulled his grand mother away from Brittany before Brittany put her in a hospital.

His grandma did the same thing to Eleanor and Jeanette.

"Ah, Alice!" His grandpa exclaimed poking him with his cane.

"Still Alvin, not Alice." Alvin corrected. His grandfather had been in a car accident, and now he was 100% sure that Alvin was a girl.

"Theresa! Simmone!" He exclaimed poking Theodore and Simon with the cane as well.

"I'm Theodore!" Theodore exclaimed.

"And I'm Simon!" Simon said annoyed.

"Uh, Grandpa, this is my girlfriend Brittany and her sisters, Eleanor and Jeanette. Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette this is my grandpa." Alvin introduced.

"Alice, I didn't know you were a lesbian!" His grandpas exclaimed confused.

Alvin held the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, anyway, this is Brittany." He tried again.

"Nice to meet you Brett, Ethan, Jack." The old man said as he poked them with the cane.

The chipettes didn't know what to say, they were too busy trying not to laugh right now.

"Uh, Simon, Alvin?" Theodore asked tugging on their shirts.

"Yeah?" They asked looking at him.

"What's a lesbian?" He asked curiously.

The girls choked on their punch as Alvin and Simon's eyes widened.

"Uhh, it's nothing." Simon said shaking his head.

"But Grandpa said Alvin was a lesbian." He said confused.

"Uhh…" Alvin started.

"So, are you a lesbian, Alvin?" He questioned.

"Sure?" Alvin asked hoping he would drop it.

He ran into the living room where most of his relatives screaming, "DAVE, CLAIRE, ALVIN'S A LESBIAN!"

Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette and Simon burst out laughing. Alvin shook his head and led Brittany somewhere else. She was still laughing hysterically. Alvin chuckled a little bit too, it was a little funny that Theodore was so clueless.

He believed pretty much anything.

"ALVIN!" Two little identical girls exclaimed as they ran up and jumped into Alvin's arms.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed happily.

"Brittany, these are my twin cousins, Ally and Callie." Alvin said as Brittany looked at the little girls in amazement. Their hair was the same color as hers, and they had blue eyes just like hers.

"Hi guys, you're very adorable." She said with a heart-filled smile. "How old are they?" She asked Alvin.

"7." He replied.

"Ally, Callie, this is my girlfriend Brittany." He said full of pride.

"You're very pretty." Ally said while Callie sucked on her thumb.

Brittany had never felt loved by anyone but her own family, she loved the Seville family. "Thank you." She said kissing her on the cheek.

Ally smiled and blushed a little as she twirled one of her pigtails.

"Did you say hello to your cousins Simon and Theodore?" Alvin checked.

They nodded happily. "Yeah, we did!" Callie said giggling.

"Good." Alvin let them down. "Go play." He said as they ran off.

"They're so adorable." Brittany said still dazed.

"Well, I didn't know that the cold-hearted diva Brittany Miller liked children." He said as he put his hands on her waist.

She gave him a flirty look as he pulled her a little closer and placed a kiss on her lips. Alvin pulled away and looked around. There was no one watching them in particular.

Once they were sure no one was watching, Alvin grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. They went to his room and Alvin got over top of her. Alvin pressed his lips against hers. The kiss started off calm and passionate, but soon it grew more vigorous.

Brittany reached for the buttons on his tux and yanked it open and the buttons flew off and fell to the floor. She removed the tux jacket without breaking the kiss.

Alvin sat them up, and pulled the dress over her head revealing her black lacy bra and panties. Alvin hungrily continued the kiss, pushing his tongue passed her lips and their tongues danced.

Brittany pulled off the plaid shirt revealing his breathtaking abs. Alvin moved his lips down to her neck, nipping and kissing her soft skin. She moaned as his teeth grazed her skin.

The sounds of her moans made Alvin grow hard. She arched up as he reached behind her back, without moving his mouth, and unclasped her bra. He grabbed it and threw it across the room.

He slowly trailed his tongue down her neck. Once it close to one of her breast, he would retreat. This tortured Brittany, but she loved it.

He trailed back down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Flicking over it with his tongue, nibbling at it, making her moan in ecstasy.

"Oh my god, Alvin." She moaned with her eyes closed.

Alvin placed his hand on her waist, making her wince from the coldness of his hand. He slowly moved his hand down her waist. He ran his hand over her clothed wet core making her shudder with pleasure. He moved his mouth over to the neglected breast, and did the same procedure.

He lightly massaged her core over her panties. She moaned out his name, wanting him.

He slowly pulled the panties off. He went back up to her breast and started kissing her softly. He kissed down her whole body.

She moaned out his name again. This was torture for her. But both of them enjoyed it a lot.

He teased the outside of her core with his tongue. She tasted sweet, just like he had imagined…_wow that sounded really weird._

He slid his tongue inside of her moan his name a little louder.

He slid his tongue in and out of her faster, tasting her, making her scream his name. He stopped and shushed her with a chuckle. She covered her mouth and whispered, "Sorry."

Alvin chuckled and slid a finger into her. One finger first, then two, and then he managed three pushing her over the edge. Right before she could release, he pulled his fingers out of her.

She looked up at him confused. She immediately got it when he pulled off his pants and his boxers.

She gave him a sexy smile and laid back. He reached under the mattress and pulled out a condom. He slid it on, and slowly inserted himself into her. It was their first time, so he was cautious.

She moaned out in ecstasy. After going slow long enough for her to get used to it, he quickened the pace. He grabbed her hips as he pulled all the way out every time before slamming himself back in.

With all of her screaming, Alvin was surprised that no one heard them. He was surprised he got away with this at a Christmas party.

They both reached their orgasms at the same time. Panting, Alvin pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash. He collapsed on the bed next to Brittany. She was panting too.

She rolled over and got on top of Alvin. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

Alvin smiled and looked over to see Theodore standing there in utter shock.

He turned on his heals and ran down the stairs screaming, "DAVE! CLAIRE! ALVIN AND BRITTANY ARE DOING DISHES!"

**XD I really liked this chapter. SO yeah, I definitely have to change the rating now xD. I like Alvin's family, aren't they wonderful :) I love Theodore so much, he's a really fun character to work with. Make sure you REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Alvin and Brittany shot off of the bed and very quickly got dressed. Theodore could be a real pain in the ass. But maybe they shouldn't have had sex in the middle of a party.

"I'm so dead." Alvin muttered as he pulled his pants back on. They could hear Dave and Claire stomping up the stairs.

They quickly finished getting dressed as soon as they appeared in the doorway.

"Alvin Seville!" Claire screamed.

Dave looked mad. Really mad. "ALVIIIIIIIIIN!"

Alvin winced. "Yes?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"WHY WERE YOU TWO HAVING SEX AT A PARTY?" Dave exploded.

"What makes you think we were doing that?" Alvin asked in defense.

Dave crossed her arms just glaring at Alvin. "Your pants are inside out." Claire said unamused.

Alvin looked down at his pants, she was right.

He didn't have a smart excuse for this one.

"Brittany, I'm taking you and your sisters home. Alvin, you're grounded for a week!" Dave exclaimed.

"Brittany surprisingly had stayed silent through all of this. "So, I can't come over for a whole week?" She compensated.

"Exactly, let's go." He said as she left the room.

"I'm so sorry." Alvin said giving her a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany said softly as she followed Dave down the stairs and out the door.

Claire just looked disappointed at him. She shook her head and left his room without saying a word to him.

"THEODORE!" Alvin yelled as he ran to his stupid little brother's room.

Theodore screamed like a little girl as he ran to the other side of the room. Alvin chased him around the room with anger.

"Alvin!" Claire called from downstairs.

Alvin ignored her and chased the little brat down the hall. "I'm gonna kill you, you little brat!" He yelled after him as he shot around the corner.

"CLAIRE, SIMON, HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Theodore screamed.

"ALVIN SEVILLE!" Claire yelled at him.

Alvin was sick of having his name called today. But he was too peeved off at Theodore to care right now.

"WOAH! THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN TV! WE GOT A FIGHT HAPPENING LIVE IN OUR OWN HOUSE!" Toby exclaimed excitedly.

"WOO! RUN THEO, RUN!" He yelled laughing rather loudly.

Theodore leaped over the drink table. Alvin tried the same thing, but wasn't as successful. Drinks flew everywhere as the table snapped.

Everyone but Toby, who was trying to stop laughing and calm down, screamed as they were doused with lemonade, punch, iced tea, and water.

Alvin's back hurt now from snapping a table in half. Drinks dripped from his hair and tux, and droplets fell from his face.

Ally and Callie started crying. His brain-dead grandfather ran around screaming. "THE BRITISH HAVE ATTACKED, TAKE COVER!" Repeatedly.

All of the elderly believed him and ran around screaming and hiding in ridiculous places. All of his aunts and uncles ran around trying to calm the kids and the elders down. Toby, of course, was just laughing at the whole thing.

Claire glared at him clearly peeved off. Alvin was honestly glad Dave wasn't home right now. Alvin stood up in his soaking wet tux. He was glad Brittany wasn't here anymore to see him like this.

"Alvin Seville." Claire grumbled in an intimidating voice.

"Claire, I didn't mean…"

"Go to your room, and don't come out until Dave gets home." Claire ordered pointing at the stairs.

Alvin groaned and walked upstairs. He received many evil glares from his relatives as he walked upstairs.

He walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. This would probably cost him a year of grounding. It was all Theodore's fault.

The door creaked open and Simon's head peeked in. "Alvin? Are you okay?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied firmly even though he wanted to snap at him to go away.

Simon sighed. "Look, I don't even know how to start...I mean, Alvin...you're still so young..." He tried to talk but was cut off by Alvin.

"Simon, I'm grounded now. So you can save your breath. And besides, I don't need to be reminded why I am grounded for, okay?."

He just sighed and shook his head leaving Alvin's room and closing the door behind him.

Seconds later, the door creaked open and Theodore's head peeked in. "Alvin, I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"GET OUT!" He screamed as he ran to the door and slammed it, locking it this time.

"Alvin?" Theodore whispered through the door.

"Go away!" He yelled through the door.

He laid on his bed and ignored his brother's pleads.

About 15 minutes later, he heard Dave's scream. He must have seen the mess. Moments later he was slamming his fist on the door.

"ALVIN SEVILLE, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He screamed.

Alvin sighed and took his time walking to the door. He unlocked it and opened it.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Dave questioned.

Alvin rolled his eyes and sat on his bed.

"I was mad at Theodore." He said shrugging.

"For what?" Dave exclaimed.

"Telling on me and Brittany." He explained.

"Alvin, you know my rule, you can't go any farther than making out. You're only 14!"

"15, I just turned 15 last month, remember?"

He sighed. "It's still a rule." He said sitting next to him.

"Your rules are stupid!" He exclaimed taking his favorite red hat off and running his fingers through his hair before putting it back on. "I wanna live by my own rules."

"Alright fine. You remember a few months ago when you asked if you could live in my old RV?" He said in a calmer tone.

Alvin's eyes lit up and a smile formed on his face. "Yeah."

"I decided that you're old enough." He said smiling.

"Thank you Dave!" He exclaimed as he gave him a big hug.

"You get your own rules, and no one is stopping you form doing what you want." He explained.

"YES!" He exclaimed.

"We decided it last week, the RV is all set up, you just have to move your stuff. And don't worry, I'll make sure neither Simon or Theodore will disrupt your privacy." He informed him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Alvin yelled.

"But.." He interrupted.

"Awww.." Alvin whined.

"No drugs, and no alcohol." He warned.

"Got it." He said truthfully.

"K, get packing." He ordered.

Alvin willingly complied. Dave left him alone to pack. About an hour later, he had his room cleaned and everything packed up.

By then, all of the party guests had left due to the sudden drink shower. Claire, Toby, Simon and Theodore helped him carry his stuff to the RV. Alvin was overjoyed.

He unpacked his stuff and made it to his liking in about an hour.

He jumped on his bed and laughed once he was alone. This was great. No rules, except his own.

He had to tell Brittany. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

It rang twice before she answered. "_Hello?"  
_  
"Guess what!" He exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"_Your voice got louder?"_

"Haha, no. Dave let me move into his old RV, and now it's all mine, no rules except my own!" He explained.

"_Oh my goodness, that's great!" _She exclaimed.

"_Miss Miller grounded me for 3 days, so I can't come over, but once I'm un-grounded I'll come over." _She informed him.

"Aw, grounded on Christmas, that sucks. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"_I love you too, bye."  
_  
Alvin hung up and laid on his bed. He could already tell he would like this RV thing.

…

_(At school after Christmas break...)_

For the first time ever, Alvin didn't feel like murdering someone when his alarm went off at 5 am.

He stretched and turned it off. He switched on the light and got ready for school. His excitement wasn't as high about the RV. He was still overjoyed, but not as much as a week ago.

Dave had kept her word; he didn't bug him unless he called for him and neither Simon or Theodore have disrupted his privacy.

He knocked on his door at 7 so he could drive him to school. Alvin opened the door with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Ya ready?" Dave asked yawning.

"Wait." He said as he ran back into the RV. He grabbed two identical things off of the dresser and shoved them in his pocket.

He ran back to the door and smiled. "Okay, now I'm ready." He said as he walked by Dave and Theodore and got in the car.

Simon was mad at Alvin because Alvin got his own RV. Simon sat with his arms crossed with a scowl glued on his face.

"Aw, what's wrong Si?" Alvin asked in a mocking voice.

"Jerk." Simon snapped at him.

Alvin just stuck his tongue out at him and turned away.

Theodore shook his head feeling upset. "Well, he does have the right to do that Alvin. How come you were aloud to move out and we're not?" He asked him.

Alvin shook his head. "Theo, I'm not completely moved out. I just no longer am living in the house. I have my own roof and my own rules. That's just it."

Theodore shook his head again and remained arms crossed and a scowl plastered on his face.

Alvin made Dave stop at the coffee shop on the way to school. He went in and got a black coffee with 2 sugars.

He got back in the car an stayed silent along with Simon and Theodore until they pulled up at West Eastman. "Bye Dave." He called out as he got out of the car.

"Bye Dave." Simon and Theodore muttered as they got out of the car themselves.

He walked into school with a smile on his face. He smirked at Ashley as he walked by her. She scowled at him as she walked the other way.

He went up to Brittany's locker and leaned against the lockers next to hers.

"Hey beautiful." He said with a sexy smile.

She smiled and kissed him. He handed her coffee to her and her smile grew bigger as she took a sip. She smiled pleased and shut her locker adjusting the strap on her bag.

"I got you something." He said smiling.

"You didn't." She said in disbelief.

"But I did." He said smirking.

"What is it?" She asked with excitement rising.

"Close your eyes." He ordered politely.

She gave him an annoyed smile but did what he said.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out to necklaces. They were both a black string, with a simple gold ring. He put one on around his neck, and put the other one around her neck.

She opened her eyes and looked at it. She smiled, it was simple, but she loved it. After all, it's the thought that counts.

Her smile grew bigger when she saw the gold lettering engraved in the ring.

_Alvin and Brittany Forever._

**Don't worry, that's not the end. But I need your guys opinion. I was thinking about making this story have some Alvittany moments. ****But I'm not sure, if you guys want me to do that, I'd love to do that. Make sure you REVIEW.**_  
_


End file.
